


Looking Glass || Pokémon Sword and Shield

by Astrella



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Action/Adventure, Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, Developing Friendships, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gym Challenges (Pokemon), Human/Pokemon Relationship(s), Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, Mom is a gym leader, Original Character(s), Personal Growth, Platonic Relationships, Pokemon, Pokemon Battle, Pokemon Gym Leader(s), Pokemon Journey, Rivalry, Slow Burn, Strategy & Tactics, Supportive Pokemon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:41:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 21,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22531141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astrella/pseuds/Astrella
Summary: 『Every Adventure Requires a First Step』There is so much to learn and discover within this universe. From the vast sea to the boundless sky, the world is filled with these mysterious creatures known as Pokémon. She was once curious about it all.~~~As the descendant of three gym leaders across three separate regions, Alice exhibited signs of a promising trainer ever since a young age. Type Match-ups. Reaction Speed. Battle Tactics. She had it all. Despite that, however, she was still often told that she lacked a particular something as a trainer. Turning away from the idea of upholding the family tradition, she instead opted to spend most of her teenage years locked away in her bedroom, studying and researching to the best of her extent.It wasn't until the new Gym Challenge season rolled around, under the suggestion of her childhood friend and encouragement of her mother, Alice set out into the expansive Galar Region on a journey to complete the Gym Challenges, all the while searching for what she lacked all those years ago.(!) This story is heavily based on Pokémon Sword and Shield.
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Sonia, Hop/Original Pokemon Trainer(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1 || Down the Rabbit Hole!

_-Chapter 1-_

**Down the Rabbit Hole!**

It was quiet in the small town of Postwick. The faint sounds of Wooloos' baa-ing and Rookidee's tweeting could be heard outside, resonating within the bright afternoon as Alice remained seated at her desk. Lost in a world of her own, she was diligently jotting away in her worn notebook, occasionally taking a peek at her Rotom Phone, observing the undefeatable Champion's exhibition match. She was engrossed in her studies; she didn't even hear the sound of the doorbell chiming and the creek of her mother opening it and welcoming in the guest. 

"Allie? Alice? Are you in there?"

"Charizard! G-Max Wildfire!" Leon shouted, throwing his hand forward as his partner began reeling back, ready to release his signature move on his opponent when-

"Alice!"

"Gahh!"

Before Charizard's attack could connect, the door to her bedroom suddenly barged opened, causing Alice to let out a yelp as her phone slipped from her grasps and fell to the ground. She immediately whipped her head around, spotting the blurry figure of her childhood friend and his fluffy sheep Pokémon standing at the doorway.

"O-Oh, Hop," Alice stammered, quickly ripping the black-framed glasses from her face. "When did you get here?" She asked, still a little startled from the previous scare. 

"Your mum let me in," Hop announced, casually prancing into her room with the hints of a grin forming on his lips. "She's been calling you for the last two minutes, in case you haven't noticed."

"She was?" Alice's eyes rounded with surprise. "I guess I didn't hear her."

Huffing out a light laugh, Hop bent down and reached the Rotom Phone that had fallen onto the carpet below. "What'cha doing up here, anyways?" He wondered out loud, taking a peek at the screen as his eyes rounded with surprise. "Oh, you're watching Lee's exhibition match?"

Alice sighed as she took the phone from him. "Yes, I was..." She admitted. "But more importantly, what are you doing here, Hop?"

"What do you mean, 'what am I doing here'?" Standing back up, Hop shot his friend an estranged look. "Today's the big day, remember? Lee's coming home to visit!" He reminded eagerly.

Alice blinked. "Oh, that's right." She murmured, her sapphire-blue eyes shifting to the side as she skimmed over the calendar resting on the top left corner of her desk. "Are you going to meet up with him at the station?" She asked, turning her gaze back towards him. 

"Well, of course!" Hop nodded, speaking as if the answer to what Alice had asked was the most obvious thing in the entire world. "We all know that Lee's hopeless with directions. He'll probably wander all the way back to Wyndon if we're not careful enough."

"That's true." Alice couldn't help but let out a small chuckle at his statement. "Well, have fun then." She hummed.

"Wait. What?" Hop looked a little dumbfounded.

Sensing his confusion, Alice grew confused in suit. "What? Aren't you going to pick up Leon?" She asked, giving him a weird look. 

"Well, yeah," Hop uttered, awkwardly scratching the back of his head. "But aren't you coming with me?"

Alice raised an eyebrow in question. "Why would I? I'm busy right now, see?" She gestured her notebook and phone.

"Oh, come on, Allie." Hop groaned. "I've got those matches recording at home anyway."

Upon hearing that familiar nickname, Alice's fingers involuntarily twitched. "I've told you many times already; you need to stop calling me that." She said, peering over her shoulder with her eyes narrowed.

"Huh?"

"Allie." She emphasized, reaching up to brush a few strands of hair out of her face. "We're not kids anymore, Hop. Call me by my proper name."

"Fine, fine." Hop huffed, resting his hands on his hips with a wry look on his face. "Come on, Alice," He rephrased. "Let's go grab Lee at the Wedgehurst Station. I heard he even went out of his way to bring back a present for us, so it'd be kinda rude to just flake on him, right?" He pointed out.

"You mean he brought back a present for you." Alice corrected, veering her attention back to her study notes as she jotted down a few more things. "Hop, it's been almost five years since I've last seen Leon. Do you really think he even remembers who I am?"

"What kinda silly question is that?" Before she knew it, Hop popped into her peripheral vision with rounded eyes. Having moved closer while Alice's back was turned, he was now leaning over her, face mere inches away. "Of course, he does!" He assured confidently, reaching up to ruffle his friend's silky hair. "Now stop being a spoilsport and get ready. I'll meet you outside, kay?" He grinned, leaving no room for argument as he made his way towards the door.

"Wait, Hop-" Alice whipped her head around. Extending an arm out, she attempted to stop the overly-energetic boy from leaving, only to be met with the view of her door slamming shut in her face. There were a few beats of silence before a weary sigh escaped her lips. "I guess I have to go now," She grumbled.

Reluctantly folding up her reading glasses and putting them away in their designated case, Alice then made her way over to her dresser mirror. Thanks to Hop's previous gesture, the top section of her waist-length blonde hair was now completely dishevelled, sticking up in weird places where they shouldn't be.

Alice huffed. "Even after all these years, he still hasn't learned any form of delicacy." She remarked, her tense expression finally softening into a wry smile. Reaching out to grab her signature black bow headband, she gingerly slid it into her hair, making sure to smooth it down as she went. When she was finally satisfied with her appearance, she quickly grabbed her backpack and left the room.

"Well, well, well." Graced with the rare sight of her daughter exiting her bedroom, Alice's mother, Fuyuka, chuckled. "Look who Hop finally managed to drag out of the dungeon. Good Afternoon, Alice." She greeted with a playful edge in her tone. The family Munchlax stood groggily beside her, looking as if he was about to doze off any minute. 

"Good Afternoon, mum. Good Afternoon, Munchlax." Alice replied, bending down to gently tap the drowsy Pokémon in the forehead, effectively waking him up. "Sorry, I couldn't hear you calling me." She said, glancing up apologetically at the woman. "I was busy."

"I know, dear." Fuyuka beamed. "I'm just teasing you."

Fuyuka was a beautiful woman, a classic example of what the faraway Johto region had to offer. With a pair of gentle brown eyes and long black hair, she kept tied back into a low, loose ponytail, Alice often found herself envying her mother's features more than her own. But alas, she turned out looking more like her father than anything. At least her eyes were. She had no idea what was her father's real hair colour, seeing as he always kept it dyed in an icy blue tone. 

As Alice began to grow lost in her thoughts, her gaze wandered to the side, noticing the half-filled suitcase that was laid out in the living room. "What are you doing?" She asked. 

"Packing up." Fuyuka sighed wearily, resting her hands on her hips. "I need to head back to Stow-on-Stride soon."

"That's right." Alice sounded. "It's almost gym challenge season, isn't it?"

Fuyuka nodded. "Say, Alice." She called out, watching as her daughter's eyes snapped over attentively. "Why don't you try taking on the gym challenges this season? You're of the minimum age requirement now." She suggested. 

"Me?" Alice's eyes rounded as she stood back up. "Mum, in case you forgot, I don't even have my own Pokémon yet." She pointed out dully. "And besides, there's no way I could take you on in a Pokémon battle, much less any of the other gym leaders." 

"Is that so?" Tapping a finger to her chin, Fuyuka hummed thoughtfully. "Then, what if you did have your own Pokémon?" She murmured as the corners of her lips tugged into a cryptic smile. 

Alice's brows furrowed. She was about to ask her mother what she meant, only for the woman to grab her by the shoulders as she began ushering the blonde towards the worn wooden door of their house. "Either way, you better move along now." She chimed, going back to her usual sweet and doting demeanour. "Don't want to keep Hop waiting, do you?"

Estranged by her mother's odd behaviour, Alice glanced over her shoulder, giving the woman a weird look before allowing her expression to break into a half-baked smile. "I guess so." She huffed out a breath. "I'll see you later."

"Be safe out there," Fuyuka waved.

As Alice stepped out of the house, she was immediately blinded by the shining sun that burned like a ball of fire in the sky. She squinted, quickly raising a hand to block out the light stimulation she was so foreign to at this point. Postwick, her beloved hometown, was cast in a faint shade of purple, signalling the eventual arrival of sunset.

"Alli- I mean... Alice! Finally!" Hop waved from the bottom of the staircase, his face half-cloaked in the shadows that began to take form in the setting sun. Wooloo, who also turned to look at her. 

"Hi, Hop." Slowly making her way down the stairs, Alice greeted him in a calm voice before leaning forward to pet his longtime partner on the head. "And hello to you, Wooloo." She chuckled. 

"Meeeh!" Wooloo sounded with content.

"Phew." Resting his hands behind the back of his head, Hop let out a dramatic sigh. "Any longer, and I was gonna think you really are bailing on me." He joked, watching the blonde continued to thread her fingers through Wooloo's soft fur.

"And what would you have done if I did?" She retorted, shooting him a knowing glance. 

Closing his eyes, Hop pursed his lips as he thought on it for a brief moment. "Then, I probably would have stormed into your room and dragged you out with me." He concluded with a mischievous grin. 

Alice stifled a laugh at his jest. "Then, I'm glad I came willingly."

Before either of them could say anything else, the sound of something colliding into wood caught their attention. They looked to the side, noticing a ball of white fluff roll itself into a barred off the wooden gate that led towards the mystical yet dangerous parts of the forest - the Slumbering Weald.

"Huh? Is that...?" Hop's voice trailed off. 

"A Wooloo," Alice affirmed. 

"Yeah, but what's it doing there?" Hop tilted his head to the side, watching as the little creature rammed itself into the gates a few more times. He gasped, realizing what it was up to. "Hey, now, you crazy little Wooloo. Don't go using tackle on that fence." He scolded. "Everyone knows that it's dangerous to wander around in the Slumbering Weald."

"Meeeh!" The Wooloo baa-ed, casting the two teenagers a swift glance before returning to its personal mission of ramming itself into the worn-out gates. 

"I don't think it's gonna stop anytime soon," Alice stated the obvious.

"Yeah, no kidding." Heaving a sigh, Hop shook his head. "Anyways, let's get going." He urged, eagerly taking his first few steps down the path towards the Wedgehurst the train station. "If we get there any later, Lee really is gonna wander off somewhere!"

Hearing his statement, Alice's eyes crinkled as she voiced a tentative laugh. "What's worrying is how accurate that notion is." She commented. 

As Hop and his Wooloo hurried off towards the train station, the sound of the remaining Wooloo tackling itself into the fence caught Alice's attention once more. She stilled, watching as the stubborn little guy rammed his head into the rattling gates over and over again, almost as if he had a personal vendetta against the thing. Her eyes trailed upwards, peeking into the misty forest of that barred off, uphill path.

If she remembered correctly, her mother had asked Hop's grandfather for help in constructing that gate many years ago when she was around four or five-years-old. Her, Hop and Leon had wandered in upon her instigation and had gotten themselves lost, no thanks to Leon's poor sense of direction. In the end, it was thanks to Sonia and her Yamper, the three of them got out relatively unscathed. Sonia made sure to scold each of them thoroughly afterwards. Namely, Leon, for his lack of direction and responsibility as the eldest one. But it was within those woods, Alice remembered-

"Alice!" Hop's voice called out further down the path, severing the blonde's train of thought.

"Coming!" Spinning on the ball of her foot, Alice quickly broke into a jog to catch up to him, making sure to sneak one last peek at the entrance to the Slumbering Weald before continuing. 

**_***_ **

Throughout most of the way towards Wedgehurst, neither Hop nor Alice spoke much. Though, it wasn't like Alice minded the silence. It's been quite a while since she's last been outside like this. All of the time, she spent cooped up in her room, studying and analyzing battle recordings has left her deprived of the beauty of nature for too long. There was a part of her that missed it. The liberating feeling of the soft breeze weaving through her honey blonde hair, the gentle tingles of the sunset's radiance against her pale skin, and the cushion-like grass bouncing lightly beneath her feet - it all reminded her of why she adored the rural southern ends of Galar. 

"Hey, Alli- Um... Alice?" Though his eyes were glued to the ground, Hop began to speak, halting in his steps as they now stood on the final bridge leading into the neighbouring town of Wedgehurst.

"Hm?" Alice stopped a little further ahead, turning her body slightly to face him.

"I was wondering, do you..." Hop's voice trailed off as he lifted his gaze, finding that his golden eyes had connected with her sapphire ones in a direct line.

"Do I what?" Alice tilted her head to the side, urging him to continue.

"N-Nevermind," Swiftly shaking his head, Hop brisked past her with an expression she couldn't quite see through. "Let's go!" He beckoned with a grin, "I think Lee's just up ahead." Though as much as he tried to conceal it, his smile to her somehow seemed both wry and pained.

It didn't take long to find Leon, seeing as the small crowd gathered at the entrance of Wedgehurst Station did quick work in locating the Undefeatable Champion of Galar, as well as his famous companion Charizard. 

Having just stepped off the train, yet already surrounded by many of his adoring fans, Leon beamed brightly. There was a stark glow of pride glimmering on his face as he swished his fur-lined cape to the side, throwing his hand in the air and striking his signature 'Charizard Pose' known throughout the Galar region. The cluster of people, both men and women, young and old alike, erupted into cheers. Some even threw up their own hands, copying the Champion's trademark pose with great passion.

Receiving the usual overwhelmingly positive response, Leon nodded along, swishing his cape back around as he stood upright, allowing his gaze to linger over the cheering crowd.

"Hello, hello, Wedgehurst!" He addressed with his usual warm and friendly tone. "Your Champion, Leon is back. I promise I'll keep doing my best to deliver the greatest battles for you all to watch!"

"It's our unbeatable Champion, Leon!" The young man standing in front of both Hop and Alice yelled. "You and Charizard are the greatest!"

As he said that, Alice noticed a proud grin spreading across Hop's face. 

"Well, thank you for that!" Giving the man a tentative wave, Leon continued. "I hope you'll all carry on training up your Pokémon and never shy from battle. Then come challenge me for the Champion title!"

"We're on it!" A young lady, look around the same age as Alice and Hop replied with an eager nod. "We've all been working on our battle skills, just like you taught us to, Lee!"

"But that Charizard of yours is too strong for the likes of us to take on!" A young boy, standing at the front of the crowd moped as a frown tugged on his chubby cheeks. 

Hearing the boy's words, the purple-haired Champion couldn't help but let out a hearty laugh. "It's true that Charizard is blazingly strong, but other Pokémon can be strong as well!" He assured, leaning down to playfully ruffle the boy's hair. "That's why I want the strongest of challengers to pass the Gym Challenges and come battle me! My wish is for Galar's trainers to work together, to become the strongest in all the world." He proclaimed, crossing his arms over his chest as Charizard let out a roar in agreement.

Upon hearing his declaration, the crowd roared with applause and cheers. 

"Leon, Leon! He's our best!"

"Kyaa! I love you, Leon!"

"Please do your best in your next match as well!"

"Lee!" Shouting over the rowdy mob of people, Hop stood on his toes and waved, drawing Leon's attention as he immediately recognized the familiar voice. 

"Hop!" Leon returned the call, taking a few steps forward. Then, much to Alice's surprise, the seemingly endless crowd of people quickly parted ways, giving the Champion a straight path towards his younger brother.

She blinked in amazement, not having realized how much the people of Galar truly adored and respected Leon as their Champion. 

It was a little strange, seeing as he was someone who practically babysat her every other day when they were younger. 

"So, my number one fan in all the world has come out of his way to pick me up." Pacing towards the boy with his hands on his hips, Leon let out an endearing chuckle before capturing him in an almost painful-looking hug. "Look at you, Hopscotch!" The Champion remarked, pulling away slightly to fully examine his brother, only to reel him back into the embrace. "You've grown so much while I wasn't looking!" He exclaimed.

"Haha!" Despite the unwavering smile that only broadened at his brother's very physically taxing signs of affection, Hop let out a groan for mercy. "I've missed you too, Lee!" He murmured, trying to wiggle his way out of Leon's iron grip for a gasp of fresh air.

Letting go of his brother with a final laugh, Leon then noticed Alice who had been silently standing to the side. "And you over there..." He trailed off.

Alice stood still, feeling the inside of her stomach churn as Leon's gaze swept up and down, as if he were trying to size her up like some stranger. She breathed a sigh. It has been five long years, after all, she wasn't expecting for him to remember-

"Allie? Is that you?!" Leon's golden eyes rounded as he near-instantly recognized the girl that stood before him. She looked older and carried a much calmer demeanour compared to her younger days, but there was no doubt in the Champion's mind that this was the same girl as the one who lived next door to him and his family for most of his life. "Allie!" Lips curling into an excited simper, he lunged forth to envelop her in a suffocating hug. "It's been too long!" He laughed.

"It's good to see you too, Leon..." Alice squeaked, a little overwhelmed by the Champion's warm and earnest reaction. She attempted to reach up and return the hug, only to find that her movements have been severely limited, like she had been involuntarily shoved into a straitjacket. "Hello, Charizard." Glancing to the side, she mustered a wave. 

"Grawwr!"

"Hey, what's with the formality?" Leon jerked away with a confused look. "Call me Lee, just like you used to!" He insisted, firmly patting her shoulders.

"I'm alright, thank you." Giving a deadpanned smile, Alice averted her eyes to the side, only to notice that the circle of people still have yet to disperse, staring at the reunion with curiosity and admiration. "Shouldn't we start heading back now?" She suggested in a whisper, stiffly shoving Leon away from herself. "I'm sure your mum is waiting for both of you at home."

"That's right!" Hop nodded. "Mum said we're having a barbecue for dinner. Your favourite, Lee!" 

"Then let's not keep her waiting any longer." Crossing his arms over his chest, Leon announced before turning back to the crowd. "Well, everyone! I bid you farewell for today!" He shouted, striking his signature pose once more as the crowd went wild. "But don't you fret, I'll always be around to make sure everyone in Galar can have a Champion time!"

"Come on, Lee! And you too, Alli- I mean, Alice!" Allowing his gaze to shift between his brother and childhood friend, Hop's expression broke into a readied grin. "Mum said she invited Aunt Fuyuka over as well. So I'll race you both there!" He challenged.

"No, thank-"

"It is on!" Before Alice could give her answer, Leon interrupted with much enthusiasm. Turning on his heel, the purple-haired Champion took off on his own, sprinting across the bridge and onto the path that led towards Postwick. 

"Hey, Lee! That's not fair!" Hop shouted. Pushing his foot off against the ground, he hurried to chase after his elder brother. Though no matter how hard he ran, he didn't seem to be a match for Leon's stamina or speed. 

Watching as their figures drew further and further away, Alice heaved a sigh. "Those brothers are such 'my pace' kinds of people..." She murmured, sensing Charizard approach her from behind, perhaps intending on catching up to his directionally-challenged trainer that bolted off on his own. "Shall we go then, Charizard?" She said, casting the large dragon-like creature a wry smile. 

The Flame Pokémon huffed in agreement.

**_***_ **

Hop and Leon's house was large, much bigger than Alice's. It was understandable, seeing as Alice's place only needed to accommodate her and Fuyuka. And that was only during the times when it was off Gym Challenges season. Hop's family, on the other hand, had a lot more people. With the two brothers, their mother and grandparents, it was no wonder their place seemed like a mansion compared to Alice's. Currently, Alice and the brothers were standing in the front yard of their house, gathered by the battlefield Leon and Hop used as their training grounds. 

"Come on, Lee!" Hop complained, fiddling with the cuffs of his jacket restlessly. "You said you brought us presents, right? So out with it already!"

"Calm down, Hop." Alice chided, gently nudging her childhood friend in the arm as she continued to suppress her own bubbling excitement. "Learn to practice some patience, will you?"

Hop laughed. "Geez, Allie. You're starting to sound just like my mum." He joked, earning an acute frown from the blonde.

"Alright, alright. Settle down, you two." Veering the bickering duo's attention back onto himself, Leon cleared his throat. "Right then. The greatest gift from the greatest Champion!" He announced, steady expression breaking into an expecting grin as he reached behind him, tossing out three Pokéballs towards the battleground. "It's showtime, everyone!"

Bouncing off the ground, the three Pokéballs opened with a blinding light, revealing three very distinct-looking Pokémon. A green monkey, a white and orange bunny, and a blue lizard. As the three little creatures hit the ground, each of them ran off to do their own things, immediately making each of their personalities and preferences clear as day. The green monkey nestled itself atop a nearby tree, while the bunny began to run laps around the battleground, and the lizard dove into a nearby pond, making itself comfortable within. 

"Allow me to introduce you," Leon said, casting a glance at Hop and Alice who were absolutely mesmerized by the three Pokémon. "That one up there in the tree, that's Grookey - the Grass-type Pokémon. The one running all over the place is the Fire-type Pokémon, Scorbunny. And the little guy in the water, that's the Water-type Pokémon, Sobble."

Just as Leon finished, the sound of a rhythmic tune caught both Hop and Alice's attention. They peered up, spotting Grookey in the trees. It seems that the little monkey had found a Sitrus Berry on the branches and has taken off the stick from its head to hit the fruit, creating a simple beat. 

Directly below Grookey, Sobble seems to have found appreciation in his music as it leaned back into the water, closing its eyes. In its state of relaxation, however, it unintentionally spat out a small stream of water, which ended up triggering a chain of domino-like events. 

The water splashed onto Scorbunny who had been merely running past the pond. Startled by the unfamiliar element, the bunny began to panic as it lept left and right, trying to get the water off its fiery fur. In the chaos, Scorbunny accidentally hit its head on the branch where Grookey and the Sitrus berry were, causing the berry to tumble down into the pond Sobble laid in. The little blue lizard jolted at the splash and immediately made its exit as it crawled out onto dry land. Though, it still seemed rather spooked by the incident as it promptly began to cry from the scare. 

Seeing their friend in that state, both Grookey and Scobunny hurried over to comfort him. It didn't take long before Sobble's cries died down into sniffles as a smile returned to its face. 

"Alright. Line-up, everyone!" Leon instructed with a chuckle, watching as the three Pokémon rushed back onto the battlefield in a neat line. "So? Which will you choose?" He asked, glancing back at the two. 

"Go on, Alli- I mean, Alice!" Hop urged, promptly correcting himself once again. "You can pick first. I've already got my Wooloo, after all." He said, gesturing his longtime partner beside him.

"Me?" Alice blinked, having finally registered that she was, in fact, getting a Pokémon as well. "You're giving me a Pokémon?" She turned to Leon, eyes wide. Suddenly, what her mother had said earlier that day began to make sense. 

_Then, what if you did have your own Pokémon?_

"Well, of course!" Folding his arms over his chest, Leon chimed. "You've always wanted to become a Pokémon Trainer, ever since you were little. But you can't do that without a Pokémon, right?" He pointed out. 

"Well, yes," Eyes trailing down to the ground, Alice nodded. "But..." She trailed off, pressing her lips together. 

"Hm?" Leon cocked his head to the side. "Something wrong?"

Upon hearing her name, Alice jolted a little. "No, not at all!" She immediately shook her head. "Thank you, Leon. I'll take my pick now."

Taking a deep breath, Alice stepped forth to study all three starters. She allowed her eyes to wander across each of them, attempted to gauge out each of their strengths and weaknesses until they met in a direct line with the orange and white fire-type Pokémon, Scorbunny.

It smiled brightly.

Resting her hands on her knees, Alice knelt down before the little rabbit. "Um, Scorbunny, was it?" She asked, watching as the Pokémon nodded its head. "Would you like to come with me?" She offered.

Scorbunny watched with curious eyes as the girl with honey blonde hair extended a hand towards him. "Scor!" He nodded, beaming. Then without another warning, he leapt upwards, jumping past her hand and straight into her chest, nearly knocking his new trainer off-balance. 

"Woah!"

"Careful there!" Leon advised with a light laugh.

Hop stepped forth with his Wooloo. "So it'll be Scorbunny for you?" He hummed thoughtfully, scanning over the remaining two Pokémon. "Then I'll go with you, Grookey!" He announced, gesturing for the little monkey to come closer. "I'm aiming to be the next Champion, so be ready!" He grinned. "You and I'll be doing some serious training!"

"Groo!" Grookey nodded with a determined look on his face. 

Wooloo baa-ed, nuzzling up to his new friend.

"And you'll be coming with me, little Sobble." Bending down beside the Water-type Pokémon, Leon announced proudly. "Charizard will show you the ropes. He's strict - but real strong and real kind too!" He assured, watching as the water lizard nodded in agreement.

"Alright, alright." Clapping her hands together, Leon and Hop's mother exited their house alongside Fuyuka, carrying plates of uncooked skewered food in their hands. "Enough of all this trainer nonsense for one night!" She declared. 

"Dinner's almost ready, children," Fuyuka smiled. "Bring along your Pokémon, and let's all eat!"

**_***_ **

"My, my. Look at you, Alice." As Leon and Hop helped their mother with barbecuing the food, Fuyuka decided to take some time and greet her daughter's new companion. "You have your own Pokémon now!" She cooed, reaching down to pet Scorbunny on the head. 

"You were the one who put Leon up to this. Weren't you, Mum?" Alice replied flatly, her words coming out as more of a statement than a question. 

Hearing her daughter's bold accusation, Fuyuka could only chuckle. "I have no idea what you're talking about, my dear." She assured, catching Scorbunny who leapt up into her arms, leaving a small trail of fire beneath his feet in its wake. "Well, would you look at that?" She hummed. "You chose a fire-type of all things. Can I assume there was a specific reason for that?" She inquired, casting her daughter a knowing glance. 

"Not really," Alice shrugged, leaning back against the stone fences as she watched Hop and Leon converse. "I was just drawn to Scorbunny the most." 

Shifting her gaze to the side, Fuyuka glanced over at her daughter's blank stare before allowing her eyes to crinkle. "Do you remember why I chose to become a fighting-type expert?" She suddenly asked, gently combing her hand through Scorbunny's fur.

Alice nodded. "It was to beat grandpa, right?"

"That's a very straightforward way of saying it." Fuyuka huffed. "But yes, you are correct. At least those were my initial intentions." She paused for a moment, chestnut-coloured eyes trailing upwards towards the broad pink skies that spread across the distant horizon. "Your grandfather was a difficult man to beat, much less gain the recognition of." She remarked with a wry laugh.

A small silence ensued between the mother-daughter duo as Alice pursed her lips. Her gaze trailed downward as her expression gradually contorted into one of a slight grimace. "The Teacher of Winter's Harshness, Yanagi of Johto..." She uttered under her breath, hands subconsciously balling into tight fists.

"Alice!" The momentary stillness was quickly shattered, however, by Hop's energetic voice as the boy waved two cooked skewers above his head. "The food is ready!" He announced excitedly.

Quickly snapping out of her trance, Alice's gaze darted upwards towards her childhood friend. "Okay!" She called back, pushing off of the wooden ledge. She then took a few steps forward before peering back over her shoulder. "Do you want anything, mum?" She offered. 

Fuyuka shook her head. "Not for now, thank you." 

Alice blinked, acknowledging her mother's requested before glancing down at Scorbunny who laid rest in her arms. "Come on, Scrobunny." She beckoned, gesturing the barbecue.

"Scor!" Hopping out of Fuyuka's arms, the Pokémon beamed as he skipped after its trainer towards the freshly-cooked food.

**_***_ **

As Hop excused himself to grab more of the classic Galarian Skewers, Leon and Alice finally took the time to catch up with each other.

"It's really been way too long!" The purple-haired Champion exclaimed with a wide grin. "When was the last time I saw you? Four? Five years ago?" He recalled. "Right before you left for Unova, right?"

Alice nodded, keeping her attention focused on Scorbunny as she watched the little guy gobble up his share of the food. "Right before you and Sonia began your gym challenges too." She added. 

"Wow, then that really is a long time ago," Leon remarked, folding his arms over his chest. "Sorry, I haven't gotten around to visiting you."

"It's fine. I know you're extremely busy, now that you're the Galar Champion and all." Alice said, casting the young man an understanding glance.

"So? Tell me all about it now." Leon asserted. "How was your trip to Unova? How was seeing your dad?"

"Unova was nice and my dad's doing well," Alice replied, reaching forth to wipe away a few food stains on Scorbunny's cheek. "He retired from his gym three or four years ago and went back to his acting career."

Leon hummed. "Well, that explains why they started to make those Brycen-man movies again." He let out a nostalgic laugh, recalling the series with a certain fondness. "Man, I used to love those when I was a kid." He noted. "Did you see the new ones yet?"

Sapphire-coloured eyes flickering to a downcast, a wry smile tugged at Alice's lips as her movements slowly came to a stand-still. "Yes, I did." She murmured. "My dad really is an amazing actor."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note
> 
> Alright, alright, alright! This is the first chapter of the project I've been teasing for so long. I feel that it will also have faster updates, seeing that it takes a lot less time and effort to write compared to Cinderella. Either way, before we begin on this journey there are a few things I want to confirm and clarify. 
> 
> This is my attempt at a rewrite for the Pokémon Sword and Shield journey, some of the canon characters have been cut out or replaced. I'm sorry if I cut out a few of your favourites (please don't kill me).
> 
> Before we begin, there are also a few things I wanted to clarify. Firstly, I bumped both Alice and Hop's age up to 16. Mostly so that their actions and level of maturity are a little more realistic, also because I felt that the whole premise of the gym challenge is a little... too much for an average 10-year-old. (Seriously, I would not be comfortable allowing my kid to travel around an entire region alone at ten.) Leon and Sonia are 21, for reference. 
> 
> Secondly, Alice's mother, Fuyuka is the fighting-type gym leader of Galar. (Sorry to all the Bea and Allister fans out there, but don't worry! I'll most likely bring them back as gym challengers instead.) I have my reasons for doing this, but hey! Look forward to the mother-daughter gym battles.
> 
> Secondly, Fuyuka's father, Yanagi is, in fact, Pryce of the Johto Region; Yanagi being his official Japanese name. I decided to go with that instead of his official English name because Johto, as we all know, is loosely based on the Kansai region among many others in Japan. Therefore, I thought it would be appropriate. 
> 
> Finally, I'd like to confirm that Alice's father is indeed Brycen of the Unova region.
> 
> While I could have just written the entire story with Gloria (the canon female protagonist), I wanted to give Alice an interesting background as well as a distinct identity. Which is why I figured that I might as well just create an original character altogether. Also, I just really like making Fairy Tale connections in my story, alright? I really do hope you enjoy her though and will continue to support this story through its development!
> 
> With that, have a great day!
> 
> XOXO,
> 
> Astra
> 
> P.S. While I can't confirm weekly updates for this story just yet, I can promise it'll be soon. 


	2. Chapter 2 || Re: Encounter

_-Chapter 2-_

**Re: Encounter**

As per Leon's request, Hop and Alice met up with him the next morning. Gathering in the front yard of the brothers' house, the fresh new trainers stood on the weather-worn battlefield before the infamous Galar Champion.

"So? The two of you spent the whole night with your new Pokémon, right?" Folding his arms over his chest, Leon asked as his gaze darted between the two teenagers. "You guys getting along alright? Think you're starting to understand one another?"

"Course we have, Lee," Hop replied with a big grin. "Grookey and I are already really close friends. And Alli- I mean, Alice spent all night getting to know her Scorbunny too!"

"Well, I wouldn't say all night. But yes, I would say we've grown closer." Alice corrected.

Hearing their responses, Leon nodded in satisfaction. "That's great to hear," He hummed. "Learn to believe in yourself and your Pokémon. If you trust in one another and carry on side by side long enough, then someday you might even become worthy rivals for me - The Undefeatable Champion!" He said as his gaze settled on Alice, who immediately averted her eyes.

"Wait! What're you looking at her for, Lee?" Noticing the small exchanged between his brother and childhood friend, Hop voiced his complaint. "I'm the one who'll be coming to challenge you!"

Alice sighed. "Hop, you do realize that in order to earn the rights to challenge Leon, you'll need to clear all of the gym challenges across Galar." She pointed out. "And that includes people like Raihan and my mother."

Hop jolted slightly at the reminder. "That's true... Aunt Fuyuka is a difficult person to beat." He murmured, awkwardly scratching the back of his head before shaking the doubts out of his mind. "Still, that doesn't matter! I will defeat them all and be the one that challenges Lee in this season's Champion Cup! But if Lee thinks you might be able to challenge him, I guess that makes you my first rival!" He announced, glancing over at the blonde.

Alice felt her eyebrow twitch.

"What?"

"You better watch out, Alice!" Hop folded his arms over his puffed-out chest. "I'm not gonna lose to you in any battle. I know I'll become an undefeatable Champion, just like Lee!"

Leon let out a bemused chuckle at his statement. "Well, well. Think you're already such an undefeatable trainer, Hopscotch?" He asked, playfully sizing up his younger brother. "Guess I'll be the judge of that! Let's see how you handle yourself against Allie in a Pokémon battle!"

"H-Hold on," Hoping to pull a stop to this nonsense before it could escalate any further, Alice held a hand up in objection. "I never agreed to-"

"Oh? Are you backing out already?" Hop questioned, giving his friend a taunting grin. "That's fine; I can totally understand if you're too scared to take me on." He teased.

"That's not what I-!" Before she could say too much, Alice pressed her lips together and promptly shut herself up. She quickly snapped her head to the side, attempting to gauge Leon's reaction to all this.

"Well, what do you say, Allie?" The Champion's golden eyes were wide with excitement. "Are you going to back down from a challenge like this?"

Furrowing her brows, Alice's attention darted between the two brothers' eager gaze. "Fine." She huffed compliantly, shoulders slumping in frustration.

"Alright!" Hop pumped a fist into the air.

As they both took their place on opposite ends of the worn and torn battlefield, Alice took in a deep breath. She'd be lying if she said that there wasn't a part of her that felt tickled by the rush of adrenaline that was pumping through her veins. How long has it been since she's last engaged in a Pokémon battle? Two, maybe three years? A small smile spread across her face at the feeling of nostalgia that rose within, her grip instinctively tightening on Scorbunny's Pokéball ever-so-slightly.

"Just because we're childhood friends, doesn't mean I'll go easy on you!" Hop shouted from across the field, slapping a Pokéball against an open palm as he stared down his opponent with a playful glint in his eyes. "I've watched every match that Lee's ever had! I've read every book and magazine he's left behind too! I know exactly what to do in order to win! Alright, Wooloo." He reeled an arm back before sending out his long-time companion. "Show them what we can do!"

Her face returning to its neutral expression, Alice heaved a sigh. "Do your best, Scorbunny." She said, sending out the rabbit Pokémon, who began bouncing from foot to foot as if he were psyching himself up for the action ahead.

"First come, first serve!" Hop shouted. "Wooloo, Tackle!"

Alice's brows twitched a little at the ever-present rashness in her childhood friend. "Scorbunny, dodge it." She said calmly.

Though it didn't seem like Scorbunny really understood what she said, seeing as the little rabbit glanced back at her with a look of confusion, allowing Wooloo to score a direct hit, throwing him back against the hard ground.

"Scorbunny!" She gasped.

"Nice job, Wooloo!" As his partner returned to his side, Hop broke into a toothy grin.

"Meeeh!"

"Are you alright?" Alice called out, watching as Scorbunny nodded its head as he got back onto unsteady feet. From the looks of it, Hop and Wooloo seemed to have landed a critical hit against them, not surprising considering the direct access he had. Alice chewed her bottom lip.

She couldn't blame Scorbunny for not following her commands. Seeing as this is still his first battle, he probably wasn't used to it just yet. She couldn't expect him to keep up with her maneuverings. Therefore, she'd probably have better luck in tailoring her strategies to match his abilities for now.

Alice kept her eyes fixated on Hop, watching as he showered Wooloo with mountains of praise while she mentally ran through everything she's gathered about her new partner up until that point. She thought back to the day before when she first met the little guy. Compared to Sobble and Grookey, who simply wanted to relax and play, Scorbunny spent his free time running and jumping around the open fields. Perhaps...

Her eyes widened for a split second before crinkling, an idea popping into her head.

"Hey, Scorbunny." She peered down with an enticing smile. "Do you like to run?"

"Scor!" The fiery rabbit quickly nodded its head, looking more excited than ever.

"Alright, then let's give them a run for their money." She uttered as a confident grin radiated across her face.

"Wooloo, tackle again!" Hop shouted, throwing his arm forth with a renewed sense of determination.

"Go! Don't let him catch you!"

At her command, Scorbunny took off with a trail of dust lingering beneath his feet. He dashed towards Wooloo and began to run in circles around the sheep Pokémon, leaving nothing but fleeting and blurry images in his wake. Wooloo attempted to follow, snapping his head from left to right as he tried to pinpoint the bunny's swift movements, only to turn starry-eyed.

"What the?!" Hop flinched, making a brief attempt at tracking Scorbunny's movements before shaking his head. "Alright. Stay calm, Woo-"

"Growl!" Not giving him time to finish, Alice called out.

Scorbunny slid to a stop behind Wooloo and let out a shrill cry that resonated throughout the air.

"Agh!" Hop groaned, instinctively covering his ears.

"Now, Tackle!"

Following her direction, Scorbunny wasted no time charging forth, ramming his shoulder directly into the dizzy and disoriented Wooloo. It sent the fluffy sheep tumbling backwards a few inches, his white fur dragging against the dirt.

"Wooloo!"

"Tackle again!" Wasting no time, Alice continued her counter-offence.

Hop's gaze snapped up at her words, watching as Scorbunny nodded his head a little before racing towards Wooloo, who was still staggered on his feet. "Dodge it, Wooloo!" He yelled.

Hearing his trainer's voice, Wooloo immediately snapped out of his dazed state. Curling his body up onto a ball of fur, he rolled to the side as Scorbunny got closer, causing the poor bunny to ram headfirst into the stone fences that lined the brothers' front yard.

As Wooloo regained his footing before him, Hop peered up at his friend. A small grin began to tug at his lips, watching as she clicked her tongue in irritation. Because despite the minor annoyance in her expression, he could clearly see the glints of excitement that began to reflect within her sapphire-like eyes. "Let's finish this! Use Tackle!" He announced, pumping a fist in the air.

Alice immediately whipped her head up, cautious of the potentially fatal blow heading their way. "Oh no you don't." She uttered under her breath, watching as Wooloo curled himself up into a tight ball and began charging their way.

"Jump!" Clenching her teeth, she shouted.

Unlike his opponent Wooloo, Scorbunny couldn't understand many of his trainer's words just yet. And neither did he have quite the amount of experience when it came to quickly processing his given commands. But the word 'Jump' - he could recognize that anywhere he went.

Because that was an act that is almost of second nature to him.

Pushing off against the battleground, Scorbunny lept into the air, his white fur practically glimmering in the early autumn sun. He landed directly behind the curled up sheep Pokémon, a faint splash of dirt dragging beneath his feet.

"Huh?!" Hop gasped.

"Now, tackle!" Alice followed up immediately.

Scorbunny braced himself. Pushing off once more, he charged towards his startled and confused opponent. He slammed his shoulder into Wooloo's soft fur in a clean hit, sending the sheep Pokémon flying backwards, crashing into the stone fences in a swirl of dust.

As the dust slowly cleared, the sight of Wooloo collapsed onto his side grew evident.

"Looks like Wooloo is unable to battle," Leon announced, nodding his head with a wide grin. "Scorbunny wins this round."

"Come back, Wooloo." With a wry smile, Hop quickly recalled his long-time partner into his Pokéball. "You did great, buddy." He assured.

On the opposite end of the battlefield, Scorbunny rushed back to his trainer with a look of pride on his face. "You did it!" Alice knelt down, capturing the little rabbit in a gentle hug. "Good job, Scorbunny." She praised, reaching over to wipe away the patches bits of dirt that had got onto his fur during that tense battle.

"It's not over yet, Alice!" As he placed Wooloo's Pokéball back into his bag, Hop addressed proudly. "I've since added another trusted ally to my party! Come on, Grookey! I choose you!" He announced, tossing out another Pokéball that revealed the grass-type Pokémon.

"Grookey!" The monkey cried, pulling the stick out of his hair as he prepared for battle.

Alice's brows knitted together. She quickly peered down at Scorbunny, who has since peeled away from their hug, standing before his new opponent with an air of resolution. Despite the apparent urge to participate in this upcoming battle, the little white bunny was looking especially tired after that fight against Wooloo. His fur was dishevelled, he was panting heavily, and he looked as if he was about to topple over if Grookey did so much as poke him with that stick.

"Alright, Grookey! Let's start off with a scratch-"

"Hold on." Before Hop could even give out his command, Alice raised her hand in objection as she interrupted his sentence. "I'd like to withdraw from this battle." She stated bluntly.

"What?" Hop's eyes nearly fell out of their sockets while Scorbunny whipped his head around in confusion.

"Scorbunny is already exhausted from that last battle," Alice explained, gesturing the rabbit Pokémon with a concerned look. "If we keep going like this, it's pretty obvious that I'm going to lose either way. I'm not going to force Scorbunny to fight a losing battle like that." She then shifted her gaze to Leon, who was watching her intently with his piercing gold eyes. "Besides, one match is more than enough for you to gauge Hop's strength, isn't it, Leon?" She asked.

"Huh?" Hearing his name being called, the purple-haired Champion blinked a few times. "Well, to be honest, I wasn't really paying attention." He let out a carefree laugh, reaching up to scratch the back of his head with a half-apologetic smile. "Watching you two battle just made me so excited, I kinda wanted to let out Charizard and join in on all the fun! But I guess if she's voluntarily backing out, you don't really have a choice then, Hopscotch."

"Does that... Does that mean I won?" Hop stuttered, still having trouble processing the new development.

"I guess so." Resting his hands on his hips, Leon nodded. "Since Allie's throwing in the towel, that would make you the winner by default."

Hearing the Champion's verdict, Scorbunny's astonished expression quickly grew into one of discontent. "Scor! Scor Scor!" He immediately rushed over, softly pounding at Alice's legs as if he were complaining about the outcome of the match.

"It's alright, Scorbunny." Kneeling down beside her Pokémon, Alice scooped him up into her arms. "I don't need you getting hurt out there for me." She said before glancing across the battlefield at her childhood friend. "Congratulations, Hop." She smiled.

"For some reason, I feel really complicated about this victory..." Hop murmured, arms folding over his chest as he began trudging towards the centre of the battlefield.

"Either way, it's a win for you." Alice pointed out as she met him at the centre. "So be happy about it."

"I guess so..." Grumbling ever-so-slightly, Hop then turned towards his elder brother, looking to change up the conversation. "So, Lee? What's your verdict?" He asked, the usual energetic glow returning to his eyes as he stared up expectantly at the Champion, looking more like a puppy waiting for praise from his owner.

"Verdict?" Leon cocked his head. "What verdict?"

"Oh, come on, don't tell me you've forgotten!" Hop groaned. "Now that you've seen us battle, don't you think we're both ready for the gym challenges this season?" He elaborated, grabbing Alice by the arm and pulling her close.

As Hop gestured both him and herself, Alice couldn't help but blinked a little as she slowly began to process the situation.

_Hold on..._

She never agreed or even requested to participate in the gym challenges.

Before she could even begin to voice her protests, Leon let out an exaggerated hum. "The Gym Challenges?" He raised an eyebrow at his younger brother. "So you really think you're ready for the single greatest competition across the Galar Region? Are you sure you aren't putting the cart before the Rapidash here, Hopscotch?" He paused for a moment to think before folding his arms over his chest. "Well, before you even think about taking on the gym challenges, I suggest getting yourselves a Pokédex first." He advised.

"A Pokédex?" Sapphire eyes darting up, Alice's interests were immediately piqued.

Leon nodded. "A Pokédex is a special application that can be installed onto your rotom phones." He described, pulling out his own to show the two. "These things can help you learn lots of things about all the Pokémon out there, including their strengths and weaknesses."

Upon hearing Leon's explanation, Alice stared down at the device with such admiration. "I want one." She said, eyes beaming.

Hop barely stifled a chuckle at his friend's rare honest yet straightforward statement. "Right then. Guess we're off to get ourselves two Pokédexes!"

"Then I'll let Sonia and Professor Magnolia know to be expecting you," Leon stated, taking his phone back with a hearty laugh. "But you two should probably let mum and Aunt Fuyuka know where you're going first, don't want them to think you've wandered off somewhere, now do we?"

"That's something only you'd do," Alice said, giving the young man's cheerful expression a deadpanned look.

**_***_ **

After letting Hop's mother know where they were headed, the two set off in the direction of Alice's house further south of Postwick.

"A Pokédex!" Alice could barely contain the enthusiasm that reflected within the slight bounce she carried in her steps. "To think I'd be able to receive one of my own someday...!"

Arms resting behind his head, Hop cast the blonde a quick side glance. "Have you seen one before?" He asked.

"When I was in Unova, yes." Alice nodded after thinking back a little. "But it wasn't an application on the rotom phone back then. It was a completely separate device of its own."

Averting his eyes for a moment, Hop hummed before an exciting thought popped into his mind. "So?" Bringing his arms down, he turned to look at her. "Does this mean that you'll be participating in the gym challenges this season?"

Upon hearing his question, Alice's previous light steps came to a rigid halt. "Hop, I already told you." With her gaze glued to the ground beneath her feet, she murmured. "I-"

_CRASH!_

Before Alice could finish her sentence, the sound of a loud crash further up ahead captured both of their attention. With widened eyes, the two briefly exchanged eye contact before simultaneously rushing up the path in a light jog.

Sure enough, the previously sealed off gates towards the Slumbering Weald were busted wide open, the rusted chain and lock now laying defeated in the fine dirt while pieces of splintered wood hung off the broken gates, creaking in the gentle breeze.

"No way..."

"H-Hey, Allie." Hop stuttered nervously. "You don't think..."

"That Wooloo was tackling the fence pretty hard." Alice reminded stiffly. "I wouldn't be surprised if he actually managed to charge in."

"What?!" Hop gasped, golden eyes rounded with worry. "Then we have to go rescue it!" He exclaimed urgently.

Brows knitting together, Alice subconsciously grabbed her own hand. "I don't know, Hop." She muttered, forcing herself to take a step backwards. "My mum asked your grandpa to build that fence for a reason; the Slumbering Weald is off-limits."

"But think about that Wooloo!" Hop protested. "That poor little guy is probably scared to death."

"I know that!" Alice shouted tensely, the ticking time certainly not helping the growing pressure that began to strain the surrounding air. "I know that, but..." Her voice trailed off, her gaze settling on the entrance towards the forest that was shrouded in mist.

Sensing the reluctance in his childhood friend, Hop clicked his tongue. "Ahh, forget it." He took a step closer towards the Slumbering Weald. "I'm going in to help that Pokémon; you can come if you want to!" He announced before taking off, not even bothering to wait for her response.

"Hop!" Alice cried, making a weak and futile attempt to stop the boy only to watch his figure disappear into the fog. She pressed her lips together, watching as the rolling mist continuously curled inwards towards the heart of the forest, taunting her, beckoning her - much like how it had done so many years ago. Her grip on her hand tightened for a brief second before slackening, her arms falling to her sides.

"Hop, wait up! I'm coming too!" She called out after him, pushing off against the ground and vanishing into the dense fog herself.

**_***_ **

Anywhere the eye could see was shrouded in an unnerving mist that obscured their vision, draping over the forest like a suffocating blanket. Even worse, there seemed to be an even thicker cloud of fog that was gradually rolling in from god-knows-where. Large trees loomed above their heads, casting uneven shadows against the ground. Their thin branches resembled that of a giant claw, reaching down for the two, looking as if they could pluck them up at any moment.

"Let's hurry up and find that Wooloo," Alice suggested, eyeing their surroundings cautiously. "This place can get dangerous if we stay too long."

"I get that, but where did he even run off to?" Hop murmured, awkwardly scratching the back of his head. "Gosh, this place is like a maze."

Taking a deep breath, Alice stepped forth further into the daunting forest. "Our only choice is to look around then," She said, peering over her shoulder at the blurring figure of her childhood friend. "Come on." Tilting her head a little, she beckoned.

Together, the two teenagers began to venture further into the Slumbering Weald. The long blades of tall grass tickled against Alice's calves, sending involuntary shivers up her spine as she continued to trudged through patches of them. Compared to the lively, Wooloo-filled fields in Postwick, the weald was comparatively quieter. Other than the occasional Skwovet or Rookidee that'd rush out of the grass, there were little to no Pokémon around, leaving every little tap or rustle that much more unnerving.

Despite their initial goal, Alice's gaze was darting around the quiet forest rather frantically. Sure, she was keeping her eyes peeled for that stubborn little Wooloo, but she was also trying to look for something else. Something she could just scarcely remember, something she's seen in these woods over a decade ago, something she's-

"Woah!" Too caught up in her thoughts, Alice hadn't even noticed when her foot got caught in a small knot in the gnarling roots, preventing her from taking another step forward. For a moment, she was confused. She hadn't even realized what had happened until her body already halfway towards the ground. If it weren't for the firm grip that latched onto her arm, she surely would've faceplanted into the dirt.

"Are you okay?" Hop asked as he helped her regain her balance.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Alice nodded, mentally scolding herself to remain vigilant of her surroundings. "Sorry, it's just so foggy. I can barely even see anything five feet ahead." She said, making up a quick excuse for her apparent clumsiness.

"Seriously," Hop admitted as he took a quick scan of his surroundings. "And it feels like this fog is just getting worse the further we go." He pursed his lips, thinking for a moment.

"Here," He then said, lightly tracing his fingers down her arm to form a loose hold around her hand.

"Wah-?!" Alice let out a startled gasped at the sudden gesture. She subconsciously took a step backwards, nearly tripping over the same tree root if not for Hop's swift yank in his direction.

"Be careful!" He warned as he helped her to regain her footing once more. "Like this, we can help each other if the other trips. See?" He said, giving her hand a gentle squeeze.

Feeling a surge of blood rush to her cheeks, Alice averted her eyes, hoping that the fog could somehow mask the pink that had undoubtedly tinted her cheeks by this point. "R-Right." She muttered.

As they continued to navigate their way through the dense fog, an awkward silence began to linger between them, one that neither really knew how to dispel.

But they didn't really need to.

_"Grrrrrriiieeeld!"_

A single, almost mournful sounding howl echoed from further inwards of the weald, washing over the woods and causing the trees to sway. A strong breeze brushed past the two, sending Alice's honey blonde aflutter in the wind as her eyes widened in recognition.

"What was that...?" Hop questioned, his voice cracking.

Subconsciously tightening her grip on his hand, Alice brisked forth. "Let's go," She said adamantly.

Following a thin, winding path that led deeper into the Slumbering Weald, Alice and Hop soon found themselves standing in a small clearing. However, it was difficult to tell just how big the area was, given that they could barely see their own hands in front of their faces thanks to the dense fog.

"It came from around this area..." Alice muttered as she scanned her surroundings, squinting her eyes in an effort to see better through the haze.

Hop swallowed hard, his golden eyes darting back and forth anxiously as he listened to chilling sounds the leaves and grass made as they danced in the gentle breeze. Without Alice as a point of reference, he swore he would've long lost his sense of direction, seeing as everywhere within a five feet radius looked the exact same.

Suddenly, a faint rustle slightly ahead of them captured his attention. He slowly turned towards the direction of the sound only to jump back in a mixture of shock and horror. "What in the-?!" He gasped, unknowingly letting go of Alice's hand.

Alerted by his reaction, Alice immediately whipped her head around.

Through the dense fog, she could barely make out the outline of a large, looming creature. It's built suggested that it was a dog of some sort, with thick red and blue fur that covered its body as well as a familiar tuff of blue that stuck out of its head like the galea of a helmet. It stood on all fours, fixing its piercing golden gaze on the two kids that have bravely (or foolishly) wandered into the forbidden forest of their hometown.

Alice felt her breath hitch.

_Is that...?_

"It's a wild Pokémon!" Hop cried, pulling Alice out of her train of thought as he scrambled to ready his Pokéball. "Prepare for battle!"

Quickly glancing over at her childhood friend's frightened form, Alice nodded. "R-Right! Scorbunny!" She tossed out her partner's Pokéball, watching as the little white bunny appeared before her.

"Go, Grookey!" Hop followed, summoning the grass-type monkey before immediately dishing out his first attack. "Use Scratch!"

"You use Tackle," Alice told Scorbunny.

Together, Scorbunny and Grookey charged towards the creature, Scorbunny readying its shoulder while Grookey swung his claw downwards...

... only for their attacks to faze right through both the mist and Pokémon.

"Wha-? O-Our moves had no effect on it?!" Hop stammered nervously.

"Is it a ghost-type then?" Alice hushed under her breath, attempting to logicize what they had just witnessed.

Hearing her plausible explanation, Hop decided to test it out. "Alright, Grookey! Use Branch Poke!" He instructed.

Grookey nodded. Dashing towards the mysterious creature at full force, he attempted to jam his branch into the opponent only for the same thing to happen once again.

The attack fazed right through the Pokémon.

"It's still not working!" Hop yelled, looking towards blonde as if to ask if she had any more ideas.

Grinding her teeth together, Alice focused all her energy on her brain as she ran through all possible reasons as to why none of their attacks were connecting.

 _Is it the typing of our attacks? No, I can't think of a single typing where neither normal nor grass attacks would do absolutely no damage to._ She bit her bottom lip, racking her brains for some kind of explanation _Is it the kind of attack then? Scratch, Tackle, Branch Poke... These are all physical moves. So if we wanted to try something different, then our only option right now would be..._

"Scorbunny, Ember!" She shouted, swinging an arm forth as she gave her command.

Reeling his head back a little, Scorbunny breathed out a small ball of fire that darted straight for the mysterious Pokémon. But much like the previous attacks, it ultimately passed through the creature. However, the heat of the flames had managed to part the fog ever-so-slightly, and through that momentary gap, Alice spotted a familiar white gash that dragged across the creature's muzzle.

"Damnit!" Hop hissed under his breath. "Okay, let's try another combo-"

"Wait!" Interrupting her friend mid-sentence, Alice took off without so much as an explanation, charging deeper into the fog.

"Huh? Allie, what are you-?!"

"It's you, isn't it?!" Slowing her steps to a stagger, Alice gazed up at the creature nearly twice her size as it emerged from the rolling mist. Her sapphire-like eyes widened as they met the creature's golden ones in a direct line. "My God, it really is." She whispered incredulously, a faint smile tugging at her lips. "Hey, do you remember me?" Speaking in a soft voice, she gingerly reached for the white slash on the creature's snout, unaware of the heavy fog that began to circle around her, shrouding their surroundings in a snow-like whiteness.

The mysterious creature peered down at her approaching hand with an unreadable expression before gently closing its eyes. Taking that as a sign of consent, Alice continued forth. However, just when her palm was about to connect with the white gash-

"Agh, I can't see anything!" Not far behind Alice, Hop was also being affected by the growing fog. He waved his hand around, trying to disperse the mist while searching for his missing friend. "Allie!" He called out desperately. "Alice, are you okay?!"

Almost at the same time as Hop called out for her, a different, foreign howl echoed behind the mysterious creature.

_"Lrrroooaaarrrd!"_

Both calls drew Alice and the Pokémon to glance back in opposing directions, their attempted contact coming to a sharp halt.

"I-I'm alright, Hop!" Alice replied, hastily reassuring her friend before turning back, only to find that the creature had vanished from right before her. "Huh?" She gasped, glancing around frantically to find a glowing pair of golden eyes fixated on her from just a little beyond the fog.

He was looking at her.

"W-Wait!" Alice cried, taking a few steps forward only to register that her balance had grown extremely unstable. Her vision was blurring into a hazy mess as the world began to spin, the ground threatening to pull out beneath her at any second. She squinted, attempting to focus on the creature's gleaming eyes only to find that it has since disappeared into the densely packed fog. She could hear the sounds of a light trot in the distance, as if it were walking away from her.

"Wa... it..." was all she managed to squeeze out before her eyes slammed shut, and the world fell black around her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh wow, it's been a while since I've last updated. This story, my other stories, everything in general. I'm really sorry for not being able to update for so long, some... medical incidents occurred. For those who were wondering, my appendix decided to rupture, and it went untreated for about two days, mostly cause we thought it was mere food poisoning. When we finally went to the emergency department, I was in a lot of danger as I had developed sepsis from the toxins and infection. Thankfully though, the surgery was a success, and I was discharged from the hospital about two weeks ago.
> 
> I really hoped you guys enjoyed this chapter. It's was a wild ride trying to write it as I was often phasing in and out of consciousness as I was in the hospital. Ahaha... Oh well. Comparatively, the next chapter should not take nearly as long as this one, seeing as I now have a lot of time on my hands with my gradual recovery and this social distancing. 
> 
> On another note, I'd like to thank @KurumiErika on DeviantArt for creating the official design for Alice featured in the banner artwork this chapter. She looks absolutely adorable, thank you ever so much! 
> 
> Either way, thank you for your patience everyone, and I hope to see you in the next chapter. With that, have a great day!
> 
> XOXO,
> 
> Astra
> 
> P.S. With the mass panic surrounding COVID-19, I'd just like to take the time to remind everyone to actively practice social distancing. Even if the virus may not be particularly dangerous for you, there are many others out there who the virus may be lethal for, considering how contagious and quickly it spreads. Please remember to wash your hands, avoid touching your face, and stay safe~


	3. Chapter 3 || Encounter

_-Chapter 3-_

**Encounter**

_~Eleven Years Ago~_

It was raining that day in Postwick. Drops the size of hailstones were falling from the clouded sky, splattering against the window in a continuous, repeated pattern. The paths and distant fields were clear of people, leaving nothing but their chalked game of hopscotch on the moistened dirt. The outlines of the squares were being washed away, leaving a ghostly shadow of what was there the days before this torrential downpour began. 

On a day like this, Leon, Hop and Alice were gathered in the spacious living room of Alice's house. It was mid-March, meaning Fuyuka was away at Stow-on-Stride in the middle of the famous Gym Challenge Season of Galar. This meant that her home could once again be occupied by the children as their 'Secret Hideout' due to the lack of adults, though it technically served more as a space for babysitting Hop and Alice than anything else. 

"Lee, I'm hungry..." Alice complained, propping her cheeks up as she laid stomach first on the soft carpeted ground. 

"Me too," Hop groaned, his little limbs sprawled out lazily across the plush green couch.

"Just a little longer, you two." Leon chuckled as he entered the living room, setting two glasses of juice down on the coffee table before glancing towards the wall clock. "Sonia should be back from the market any moment now." He remarked before glancing down at the TV remote. "Do you two wanna watch a movie?"

Both kids sat up from their respective spots.

"Which one?" Hop asked.

"Hmm, let's see..." Clicking the power button and watching the TV screen flicker to life, Leon began to flip through the channels available. "Oh! The original Brycen-man is on. How about that one?" He grinned, turning towards the two kids only to hear them groan in response. "Huh? What's wrong?"

"We've seen that movie so many times already," Hop complained, flopping back onto the couch.

"Yeah, and the story is always the same," Alice added. "The Chosen Kid always wins in the end..."

"Well, that's the cool part, isn't it? The brave hero defeating the evil villain!" Leon said, subconsciously raising his voice in an attempt to stir up hype for the movie series.

Rolling onto her back to face the ceiling, Alice pouted. "But, I want daddy to win!" She complained, lightly kicking her legs in protest.

Leon sweatdropped. "That's... not really the point of the movie." He pointed out wryly before going back to channel surfing. 

Heaving a sigh, Hop leaned his neck over the armrest of the couch to stare out of the window at the gloomy skies. "I wish it will stop raining soon." He murmured. "I wanna go outside and play."

Alice peered up at her friend's jaded expression. She pursed her lips, trying to think of a way to cheer him up when an idea popped into her mind. She cleared her throat. 

_"Rain, rain go away;  
Come again another day.   
Little Hoppy wants to play;   
Rain, rain, go away."_

"Huh?" Hop blinked, a little taken aback by the nursery rhyme she began to sing out of the blue.

Sitting up from the ground, Alice grinned. "Do you like it?" She asked, a slight flush of embarrassment tinting her cheeks. "Sonia taught me this song yesterday. She said singing it would help push the rain away."

"It's nice... But what's 'Hoppy'?" The boy tilted his head.

"That's your nickname, silly." Alice giggled.

"What kind of nickname is Hoppy?!" Hop protested, somewhat irked by his peculiar nickname. 

"Well, it's supposed to be 'Johnny' in the song," Alice hummed. "But I changed it to Hoppy because it sounded cuter."

"It sounds too cute." Crossing his arms and puffing his cheek, Hop slumped back onto the couch with an acute frown. "And why do I even need a nickname? My name is already so short." He pointed out.

"Because it's unfair." Alice reasoned bluntly. "You call me and Lee by our nicknames, but you don't have one we can call you."

"Then what about Sonia? She doesn't have one either."

"I asked Sonia yesterday, but she said she doesn't want one." Sapphire eyes flickering up to the ceiling, Alice recalled. "Besides, what kind of nicknames are there for 'Sonia'? She didn't like Sunny, Nia or Nini..."

"Well, I don't like Hoppy." Hop moped.

"Eh?" The girl tilted her head to the side, seeming a little troubled. "Then what should your nickname be?"

"What about Hopscotch?" As he continued to channel surf through available movies, Leon cut in, having heard the entire conversation from his spot on the couch. "That sounds pretty cool, doesn't it?" He grinned. 

"It's cool, but..." Alice pursed her lips. "Aren't nicknames supposed to be shorter?"

"Not necessarily..." Leon chuckled lightly when he noticed something of difference on the screen. "Oh, what about this one?" He said, moving the cursor to hover over a movie-slot to show the kids. "Timegate Traveler."

"Ooh, okay!" Hop perked up excitedly.

Watching as her friend straightened his posture and fixed his golden gaze on the TV screen, Alice flopped back onto her back with a barely audible groan. As a loyal follower of the Pokéstar Studios due to her father's previous association with them, she's already seen Timegate Traveler along with all their other movies more times than her little mind could count. 

Turning her head to the side, she peered out the window to find that the clouds have since become significantly lighter in colour since she's last seen them. "Hey, Lee. Can I go outside and play?" She asked.

"Outside?" Leon raised an eyebrow at the girl. "I don't think that's-"

"I'll bring my umbrella and wear my raincoat!" As she sat up, Alice assured the 11-year-old as she began to subtly alter her appearance in an effort to convince him of her request. "Pleeeease?"

In the face of her twinkling puppy-eyes and clasped-hands head tilt combo attack, Leon quickly found himself unable to muster the strength to reject such an innocent plea. "Well, alright, then." He relented, his shoulders slumping in defeat.

"Hurray!" Alice cheered, leaping to her feet with a striking victory pose before hurrying to the foyer.

Leaving his little brother to watch TV in the living room, Leon followed the girl towards the entrance of the house, watching as she hastily began to put on her Oshawott raincoat. "Just remember to stay in the front, okay?" He said as he leaned up against the door frame with a wry sigh and smile. "And come in when Sonia gets back."

After picking out her decorated umbrella from the pile, Alice then turned back towards the purple-haired boy with a wide grin. "Okay!" She nodded.

**_***_ **

_"Rain, rain go away;  
Come again another day.   
Little Hoppy wants to play;   
Rain, rain, go away."_

Twirling her sheer spotted umbrella under the gloomy skies, Alice cheerfully danced from puddle to puddle as she sang her version of the common nursery rhyme out loud. She was purposely stomping her rainboots into the shallow waters, kicking up a splash and creating those mesmerizing ripple effects that expanded outwards. She was not at all bothered that the legs of her pants were getting wet, as, at that moment, the only thing on that child's mind was that there more puddles in need of jumping in.

"Skwoo Skwoo!"

"Huh?" Beyond the loud pitter-pattering sounds that slapped against the shell of her umbrella, Alice froze in place once she caught wind of a light squeak not too far away. She glanced around, curiously searching for the source of the sound when she spotted something rustling atop the uphill trail further past her house. 

It was a trail that led directly into the Weald - the Slumbering Weald. 

Alice has been curious about that place for as long as she could remember. The rolling mist, the churning fog, it truly felt as if the forest had some sort of gravitational pull against her. Beckoning, imploring, tugging at her curiosity to explore and discover the secrets it concealed deep within those luscious trees. However, whenever she'd ask about it, the adults would always tell her the same thing. That the wealds were dangerous, and she should never ever enter such a place.

Of course, those words only served to further fuel her curiosity.

Cocking her head to the side, Alice began cautiously tip-toeing up the hill. 

As she inched closer, she noticed a pair of fluffy ears perking up, twitching in the rain. 

"Ah! It's a Skwovet!" Alice exclaimed excitedly, once she was close enough to identify the little creature. 

Startled by her loud shout, the little squirrel Pokémon jumped in its place before dropping the berry it was holding, scurrying off into the clouded forests up ahead. 

"W-Wait! I didn't mean to scare you! " Alice was instantly raked with guilt, watching as the Oran Berry the Skwovet left behind tapped against her boots. Swiftly bending down to pick it up, she called after the little critter. "Come back!"

Perhaps it was out of guilt, or perhaps it was because she had finally found an excuse. At that moment, each and every one of the adults' stern warnings melted into the rhythmic drizzle of the surrounding rain. Subconsciously letting go of the handle of her umbrella, Alice's firmly planted feet began to move on their own. With each passing step, she grew faster and faster, finally breaking into a desperate run. 

The wind blew a little stronger, sending the sheer umbrella with colourful spots spiralling upwards into the air before fluttering back down, landing lopsided in one of the many puddles with a light splash. The rain had finally stopped, and the sun was beginning to peek out from behind the heavy clouds. 

But the little girl playing in front of the house was now nowhere to be seen.

**_***_ **

Keeping her keen gaze glued to the giant fluffy tail of the fleeing Skwovet, Alice raced through the woods, unminding of the jittering sensation that sent a shiver up her spine each time the thin blades of grass brushed against her legs. In her focused state, she hadn't realized that she had long run past two stone bridges, several patches of grass and a long narrow path as she ventured into the inner parts of the Slumbering Weald.

As she followed the creature and took a sharp left around the corner, Alice bumped headfirst into a rounded, rocky surface that sent her stumbling backwards, landing on the ground with a light thud. She lost sight of the Skwovet, the sounds of its hurried steps fading into the fog that shrouded the dense forest.

"Owwie..." The blonde whined, rubbing a hand against her forehead as she attempted to ease the dull ache that came with the impact. "I'm sorry..." She murmured, gaze trailing upwards in search of the figure she ran into when she locked eyes with the disapproving glare of a Galarian Weezing. 

"Weeze!" The Pokémon let out a shrill cry, one that sent a sharp jolt coursing through Alice's body as she flinched in terror.

"I-I'm really sorry, Mister Weezing." She stammered, scrambling to her feet before bowing her head low - a gesture her mother described as an act of sincerity in Johto. "I didn't mean to bump into you like-"

"Weeze!" Cutting the little girl off, the Weezing roared in displeasure as a dark glow began to gather within its mouth. 

"Eek!" Alice shrieked, having been knocked off her feet by the sheer aggression of the creature. Realizing that it was going to release an attack, she immediately began backing away until she felt the jarring surface of a stone wall press against her back. She spared a glance, feeling her stomach drop as she realized she was now sitting beneath a small ledge with nowhere to run. Turning back to face the Weezing, she swiftly wrapping her arms around her head and neck in a futile attempt to protect herself, when...

_"Grrrrrriiieeeld!"_

A deafening roar echoed throughout the area, practically rumbling the earth itself as a strong breeze sent the nearby leaves and tall grass a rustle. The dark glow around Weezing's mouth vanished, and Alice felt her body jerk, recognizing that the source of the sound came from directly above her. Slowly but surely, she gathered the courage to turn back towards the ledge, spotting the shadow of a giant creature, looming over her.

From where she was, the creature looked absolutely majestic. With thick red fur and a touch royal blue that lined its mane. It resembled that of a prideful lion standing from its podium, surveying the very bounds of its land. After taking a moment to observe the situation, the creature then jumped off the ledge, gracefully extending its limbs as it leapt over the wide-eyed little girl to stand before her, almost acting as a shield between her and the Weezing. 

Upon seeing the creature, the Weezing seemed to recoil slightly. "Weeze! Weeze Weeze!" It sounded, seemingly attempting to start an argument with the intruder.

The creature narrowed its eyes, seemingly annoyed by the Weezing's aggressive behaviour. 

_"Grrrrrriiieeeld!"_

Alice instinctively covered her ears, squeezing her eyes shut and curling her body close as she felt the creature's roar rock the universe itself to its very essence. It's cry echoed throughout the forest, breathing a momentary sense of life into the supposed 'Slumbering Weald.' When the rumbling finally stopped, she gingerly opened her eyes, barely spotting the Weezing's nervous figure, trembling before the creature.

"W-Weezing..." Slowly levitating backwards, the poison gas Pokémon turned away, retreating into the hazy fog.

Finally able to let out a sigh of relief, Alice felt her shoulders slump momentarily before rising to her feet, dusting off her raincoat in the process. "T-Thank you very much, Mister-" She froze mid-apology, quickly glancing up to observe the creature who had just saved her life. "Um... What are you?" She blinked, cocking her head to the side. "I've never seen a Pokémon like you before."

The creature didn't respond. Instead, it kept its sharp gaze glued to the little girl.

"Are you a doggie? You're really big..." Ignoring the lack of communication, Alice continued to ramble on. However, her voice trailed off when she noticed the giant white gash drawn across the creature's snout. "Are you okay?! You're hurt!" She gasped, instinctively reaching a hand out to touch the scar, only for the creature to jerk back in caution. It then bared its teeth, letting out a low growl as if warning her against the uncalled gesture. 

"I-I'm sorry." Recoiling slightly, Alice shrank under the dangerous gleam that flashed across the creature's eyes. "It's just... Over here." She squeaked, drawing a diagonal line across her face. "You have a big gash here. Does it hurt?"

The creature narrowed its eyes, taking a moment to gauge the intent behind the child's words before reluctantly shaking its head.

"Oh, that's good then." Letting out a sigh in relief, she beamed.

Noticing that the surrounding environment had returned to its usual peaceful silence, Alice glanced around curiously. It was then it had hit her. She was in the depths of the Slumbering Weald. A dangerous forest shrouded in a dense cloak of mist, a place where each pathway looked both similar yet different, a place where even some adults have returned beaten and battered.

This was definitely not the front of her house.

Alice blinked. "Erm... Mister Doggie," She murmured, glancing back up towards the mysterious creature with a tiny, sheepish smile. "Could you help me? I'm a little lost."

**_***_ **

"Mummy told me not to come in here because it's dangerous," Skipping alongside the mysterious creature, Alice murmured, kicking the pebbles at her feet and watching as it bounced across the dirt path. "I guess I should've listened to her, huh? If Lee tells her what happened today, I think she's gonna be very mad..."

As it led her through the Slumbering Weald, the creature listened in abject silence, slowing its broad steps for the fifth time to ensure the little girl could keep up. Though for a human who couldn't walk fast, it noted that she could certainly talk a lot.

Alice peered up curiously at the creature's stoic expression, tapping a finger to her chin. "Hey, Mister Doggie?" She called out, halting in her tracks. "I've been wondering, can I touch your fur?" She asked as she cocked her head to the side.

Upon her peculiar request, the creature froze in its place. Turning its head sharply, it glanced back at the young girl, eyes narrowed with what could only be suspicion. 

For a moment, the world stood at a standstill as Alice felt her breath had been stolen away. She hadn't realized when it rescued her from the Weezing, but the creature's eyes were a brilliant shade of gold - much like Hop and Leon's. It was the colour of sunlight teasing through a jar of honey, dripping with a sense of familiarity that set Alice's skin tingling with warmth and happiness. She stood staring, basking in the feeling of being mesmerized by the golden glints.

But the moment didn't last long, as the creature's eyelids drew shut, pulling Alice out of her dream-like trance. She felt her body jolt back in surprise, watching as the beast extended its neck towards her. 

"Really?!" Taking it as a form of consent, her sapphire-like eyes glimmered with glee. "Thank you!"

Bouncing on her tip-toes, Alice reached forth, feeling a rush of adrenaline course through her veins. Her fingers twitched in the cold and moistened air of the Weald, deliberately approaching the white gash located at the centre of its snout when...

"Allie!? Allie, are you in here?!"

A sudden voice shattered the tranquillity of the forest, nearly causing the blonde to jump out of her skin.

"Lee?" Alice immediately turned towards the source of the sound, having instantly recognized who it was. "It's Leon! I guess he's here to bring me home- huh?" But as she turned back to look towards the creature, nothing but an ample empty space greeted her.

"Mister Doggie...?" She blinked, scanning the area in search of even an outline of the majestic creature.

"Allie!" It was Hop's voice.

"Where are you?! Answer if you can hear me!"

Figuring that it would be best to respond to their cries first, Alice cupped her hands around her mouth. "I'm over here!" She shouted back. 

"A-Allie?" A shaky voice called out.

"Hop?" Alice hummed, noting that the boy sounded remarkably close.

Not even a second later, the purple-haired boy came charging out of the mist. Alice shrieked in surprise as he threw his arms around her, tackling her into a hug that threw both of them off balance as they stumbled to the ground. "Allie!" He sobbed, tears streaming down his reddened cheeks as he buried his face against the girl's shoulder. "You're okay!"

"Alice! There you are!" Leon was not far behind him, sprinting out into the clearing with ragged breaths. His golden eyes were glossy, hastily scanning the girl for any injuries, looking as if he were on the verge of tears himself.

As her gaze darted between the two boys, Alice tilted her head to the side. "How did you know I was in here?" She asked curiously. 

"Sonia said she didn't see you when she got back," Leon explained, rubbing his eyes to eliminate the faint traces of tears. "We found your umbrella in front of the Slumbering Weald, so we came looking for you. That aside..." He paused for a moment, brows suddenly drawing together. "What were you thinking?!" His voice exploded, stomping closer to the blonde with his hands on his hips. "Didn't I tell you to stay at the front? What part of that meant 'wander off into the forest'?"

Alice shrunk a little under his towering figure, feeling tears prickle her eyes in a mixture of guilt and shock. "I'm sorry..." She lowered her head in a murmur.

"Just... Just..." Leon pressed his lips together, studying her remorseful expression before huffing out a breath in exasperation. "Never mind," He shook his head. "All that matters is that you're safe," With a wry smile, he knelt down to pat his crying little brother on the back. "Come on, let's go home."

Alice nodded, clumsily rubbing a hand on Hop's back as the boy struggled to regulate his breathing through gasping breaths.

"But don't think this means your off the hook, young lady," Helping the two kids to their feet, Leon reminded sternly. "You're grounded for the next three days, and Aunt Fuyuka will definitely be hearing about this."

"O-Okay..."

As Leon began to lead both Hop and Alice out of the misted forest, Alice snuck a quick glimpse over her shoulder. The large canine-like creature was nowhere in sight, vanishing as if it were a fever dream she experienced in her disoriented state. However, there were no doubts in her mind.

The creature was real, she knew it.

And she had an insatiable curiosity to see it again. 

**_***_ **

Eyes fluttering open, Alice drew in a sharp breath, only to break into a coughing fit from the sudden expansion of her lungs. She propped herself up with a grunt, gently massaging her temples in an attempt to ease the throbbing headache that took root in her skull. The blanket of fog surrounded them had since cleared, reducing the surrounding area to nothing but an empty clearing surrounded by looming trees.

"Hop?" She called out almost instinctively.

No response.

Frightened by the dead silence, Alice whirled her head around in alarm, quickly spotting the boy laying not too far behind her. 

"Hop? Oh my god, Hop!" Temporarily losing her composure, Alice scrambled to kneel beside him. "Come on, wake up!" She exclaimed, her voice cracking slightly as she shook her friend by the shoulders. 

Hop's eyelids began to twitch as he let out a groan. Eyes slowly peeling open, he stared up at the misted sky for a few moments before glancing down at the blonde. "Allie...?" He hummed, rushing to sit up a little when he noticed the lights flickering within her sapphire-like eyes.

Feeling the pent-up tension deflate from her body like air to a balloon, Alice lunged forth to throw her arms around him, nearly knocking him back to the ground with the force behind her movements. "You're okay..." She let out a shaky breath.

Hop blinked, feeling a sense of déjà vu wash over him at that simple exchange. But he soon hugged her back, feeling her body tremble against his between soft murmurs. "There, there. I'm fine," He assured in a whisper. 

"Hop! Alice!" Leon's voice echoed behind the two, snapping Alice out of her emotional trance as she promptly shoved herself away from Hop in a jerky motion. 

"S-Sorry, that was uncalled for," She stammered, mentally scolding herself for losing control of her emotions like that.

A look of hurt momentarily flashed across Hop's expression, but he quickly masked it with that of his signature grin. "It's fine," He said as he rose to his feet. "Come on, let's get up."

Alice nodded. Dragging herself up, she began dusting off her the dirt from her outfit when Leon and Charizard approached from further down the path. 

"There you guys are!" The Champion's steps came to a halt as his lips tugged into an acute frown. "I've been looking all over for you. It's midday, and you two still didn't show up at the Research Lab, you had me worried sick!"

"Sorry, Lee," Rubbing the back of his neck, Hop chuckled. "We were trying to find a Wooloo that got itself lost in here. Have you seen him, by the way?"

"Wooloo?" Leon raised an eyebrow. "Ah, you mean this Wooloo?" He gestured the fluffy white sheep that stood behind Charizard's wings, peeking out at the two. "The little chap's just fine. Moreover," He then turned back the two teens, arms folded over his chest. "This place is strictly out of bounds. You of all people should know that, Allie."

"I'm sorry," The blonde lowered her head.

Hop grimaced a little at how easily she apologized. "Wait, Lee," He cut in. "Coming in here was my idea, so if you wanna blame someone-"

"No, it's my fault for letting you come in the first place," Alice interrupted, her expression now fully restored to its usual composed and stoic state. "I'll take full responsibility for this," She told the Champion. 

Leon's gaze darted back and forth, studying the two friends who were each trying to defend the other's actions. "Well, I guess it doesn't really matter anymore," He heaved a sigh, reaching up to scratch the back of his head. "You two are old enough to handle yourselves, but..." His voice trailed off as he examined the two a little more closely. They were both covered in filth, faces stained with dirt and mud while their clothes were a dishevelled mess. 

"Both of you seem pretty roughed up..." He pointed out. "Did something happen?"

Recalling the strange events that transpired with the unfamiliar Pokémon earlier that day, Hop's topaz-like eyes immediately widened. "You won't believe this, Lee! There was-"

"It's nothing!" Alice cut him off with a sudden shout, causing the brothers to look towards her in surprise. She made brief eye contact with Hop, who seemed especially confused, not understanding why she wouldn't want to share their latest discovery with his elder brother of all people. She averted her gaze downwards.

"It's nothing," She said, a little quieter this time. 

**_***_ **

Kneeling beside the suitcases in the living room, Fuyuka perked her head up at the sound of their front door opening. "Welcome home, sweetie!" She called out, peering over her shoulder when she heard nothing but an absent hum in response. She watched as her daughter threw off her shoes and rounded the corner, disappearing into her bedroom without as much as another word.

"Alice?" Standing up, she paced over to lean up against the doorframe. "What are you doing, dear?"

"Packing," Alice replied simply as she dropped her backpack to the ground. Rummaging through her desk drawer, she pulled out her glasses case and a few packs of letter paper. "Hop and Leon are meeting me at the Research Lab in Wedgehurst."

"Research Lab?" Fuyuka cocked her head to the side. "Ahh, are you going to grab that Pokédex application for your phone? Does this mean what I think it means?" She asked, clasping her hands together with excitement.

Alice flinched a little at her mother's question. "I haven't decided yet," She said, gently closing her desk drawer. "I just want to go grab a Pokédex first, then I'll think about it," Opening her wardrobe, she pulled out a small first-aid kit as well as a towel before returning to her backpack and beginning the process of organizing everything in.

Huffing out a wry smile, Fuyuka moved forth to crouch beside her. "Alice," She called out. "It's been two years since you got back from Unova, you know?" She reminded, earning an estranged look from the blonde. 

"What about it?"

"That means you've spent the last two years cooped up in this house doing nothing but studying," She pointed out, reaching a finger out to poke at her cheek.

Alice averted her eyes downwards. "I know that," She murmured. "But I... I still haven't found-"

"Have you ever considered, maybe the reason you can't find what you're looking for is because it's not written in the books, but it's out there instead?" Fuyuka suggested, smiling a little as a look of confusion crossed the blonde's expression. "Come on, dear," She breathed. "You're sixteen-years-old. Live a little. Besides, what do I always tell you?" She tilted her head. "If you can't work things through one way-"

"-look for a new angle." Alice finished before sinking into a stilled silence. "I... I'll try." She whispered after a moment of thought.

Satisfied with her answer, Fuyuka nodded. "That's my girl," She praised, giving her daughter's cheek a firm pinch, chuckling a little when she saw her brows furrow with annoyance.

"Now," Swiftly taking a step back to recompose herself, Fuyuka cleared her throat. "To commemorate this special day, I have a gift for you."

Alice raised an eyebrow. "A gift?" She asked, confused as to how her mother already had a gift planned for the occasion.

Then it hit her. 

_She planned that speech from the very beginning._

But before Alice could say anything, Fuyuka already took the chance to sneak out of her bedroom. "Meet me in the living room when you're done packing," Peeking over her shoulder, she gave a mischievous wink before closing the door behind her. 

**_***_ **

Gently patting the family Munchlax on the head, Alice couldn't help but heave a sigh. She should've known she was playing into her mother's hands since the very beginning. It was undoubtedly in character to how the famous 'Fighting Tactician' of the Galar Region would behave. 

For as long as Alice could remember, Fuyuka had always been the fighting-type gym leader of the Galar Region. She was well known for utilizing her gift in tactics and combining it with the raw force of her fighting types, creating a deadly combo of both brains and brawns. While Alice couldn't say much for her in Pokémon battles, she had certainly been on the receiving end of her mental prowess on numerous occasions, seeing as chess was a common pastime for the mother-daughter duo.

Other than that, Fuyuka also had a near sadistic like tendency to toy with her daughter. 

"Alice?" Hearing her mother's voice ring from behind, Alice quickly rose to her feet.

Alice raised an eyebrow, watching as the woman with long brown hair peeked out from around the corner. "What is it, mum?"

Fuyuka took a few steps out, seemingly hiding something behind her back. Then with a beaming smile, she brought forth the item, revealing a small orange incubator with a white and yellow-spotted egg resting within.

Alice's eyes rounded. Craning her neck, she gawked up at her mother.

"This is my gift to you," Fuyuka said, eyes crinkling softly. "Good Luck in your Gym Challenges."

Alice stared back down at the incubator. She took a moment to process her mother's words before allowing her lips to curl up into a slight smile. "Thanks, mum," She whispered, gingerly taking the incubator from her hands. "I'll take good care of it."

"You better," Fuyuka chuckled. "I had it specially bred for you."

Taken aback by her words, Alice cocked her head to the side. "What egg is it?"

Brown eyes flickering upwards, Fuyuka tapped her chin. "Hmm, I don't know anymore," She admitted. "I remember leaving two of my Pokémon at the daycare, and they came back with an egg."

Alice felt her eyebrow twitch. That certainly didn't sound like 'specially bred.' "Well, who did you leave there?"

Fuyuka pursed her lips. "I can only remember one of them."

"Who?"

"Ditto."

.

.

.

"Mum!"

Giggling through her hands, Fuyuka threw her head back in a fit of laughter. "Sorry, sorry!" She snickered, wiping away the tears that began to form at the corner of her eyes. "Sorry, dear, but that's mummy's secret for now. You're gonna have to find that out when it hatches," As she calmed down, she leaned forward to playfully bop her daughter on the nose. "Now get moving," She chirped. "Don't you have people waiting for you?"

"Right..." Alice deadpanned as her mother began ushering her towards the front door. "When are you leaving?" She asked, glancing back at her. 

"I'm heading out tomorrow morning," Fuyuka said. "I need to head back to the gym to take care of a few things before the opening ceremony."

Alice hummed, her gaze shifting to the family Munchlax that hobbled towards Fuyuka's feet, giving her a small wave as if it were also sending her off. She smiled, crouching down to give the little guy a pat on the head. "What should we do about Munchlax then?"

Resting her hands on her hips, Fuyuka stared down at the little guy. "I'll take him with me to Stow-on-Stride," She said after a moment of thought. "You just focus on your big journey."

"Alright," Alice nodded as she slipped into her brown leather boots. After making sure she had everything, including the new egg and incubator from her mother, she reached forward to unlocked the front door. "Well, see you soon, mum. Bye, Munchlax," She waved.

Watching as her daughter descended the front porch steps to their house, Fuyuka couldn't help but feel a sense of pride swell within her chest.

Though she was residing in Unova at the time, Fuyuka received a rare opportunity to become the fighting type gym leader for the distant Galar Pokémon League after the previous one retired. It was only after an extensive and elaborate discussion with Brycen, that the two mutually decided it would be best for the young Alice, barely two years of age, to follow her mother abroad.

Galar's Champion Cup functioned a little differently than other regions. As a region-wide, organized event, gym challenges were only open twice per year, during the designated gym challenge seasons - those being from February to May, and from September to December. Therefore, Fuyuka's seasonal gym duties would prove to be far more beneficial to Alice compared to Brycen's year-round ones.

Even with all those previous arrangements, Fuyuka knew that there would still be difficulties she'd have to overcome, especially with the fact that she'd be away for months at a time. She wanted to give her daughter a quiet and rural upbringing, away from the prying reporters and bustling town of Stow-on-Stride, which was the reason why she chose to settle in Postwick of all places. And if it weren't for their friendly neighbour and their two sons, she couldn't even imagine what she'd have to do.

"Alice," Fuyuka called out, feeling her nose grow a little sore as the blonde stopped at the base of the staircase and peered over.

Carved with the delicate facial features of her mother, while painted with the sharp yet passionate colourings of her father. Alice was undoubtedly growing more and more into the perfect combination between Brycen and herself with each passing day.

Fuyuka's eyes crinkled at the thought of her husband. Perhaps she should give him a call, to gush about their beloved daughter together. 

Setting that aside, she folded her arms over her chest, leaning up against the wooden doorframe. "I'll be waiting for you at Stow-on-Stride," She said, a faint smile tugging at her cheeks.

Alice's eyes widened. Despite the film of tears that flickered in her mother's warm brown eyes, there was also searing flame that burned within, filled to the brim with amusement and excitement. Then it hit her. Those words she spoke, they weren't from a mother to a daughter. 

They were from a gym leader to a challenger. 

Feeling her grip tighten around the incubator, Alice averted her gaze. "I'll try," She replied. 


	4. Chapter 4 || Times have Changed

_-Chapter 4-_

**Times have Changed**

It didn't take long for Alice to get past Route 1. She and Scorbunny made quick work of the few aggressive Rookidees that bothered to attack them, while the Pokémon either ran away or seemed rather unfazed by the duo. During their little trek through the tall grass, Alice had noted that despite Scorbunny's immense potential and in battle, he had a somewhat absent-minded personality. More than once did she find herself repeatedly calling out to the bunny, who had been thoroughly captivated by the little things that surrounded them, such as the rustling of the leaves or the occasional Butterfree passing overhead.

While it wasn't too much of an issue right now, Alice worried about the future.

She then peered down at the incubator in her arms, studying the off-white egg her mother had given her. She couldn't help but heave a sigh.

Noticing her mood, Scorbunny gently tugged at the leg of her boots. "Scor?" He cocked his head to the side.

"I'm fine," Alice reassured with a faint smile as she crossed the small stone bridge into the town of Wedgehurst. She quickly spotted Leon and his Charizard, standing on the path towards the Research Lab.

"There you are," The Champion grinned as he ran to meet the blonde halfway. "I was beginning to think you weren't gonna come after all." His fire-type partner grunted in agreement, causing Scorbunny to tense under the menacing gaze of such a large Pokémon. He recoiled slightly, hiding behind his trainer's leg for protection.

"Sorry, we got a little caught up with something. Mum had to give me this," Alice explained as she gestured the incubator in her arms.

The Champion's golden eyes brightened once he noticed the small-spotted egg nestled within. "Oh?" He hummed, rubbing his chin in thought. "Did she tell you what it was?"

Alice shook her head.

"Really?" Leon raised an eyebrow. "Does she not remember who she left at the daycare for this to happen?"

"She said she only remembers one of them."

"Well?" He leaned forward. "Who was it?"

"Ditto," Alice replied with an impassive expression, retelling her mother's terrible jest with as much annoyance she felt when she initially heard it. However, unlike her, Leon immediately began to snicker once he processed her words.

"That sounds like Aunt Fuyuka alright," He wheezed, struggling to maintain his composure through gasping laughs.

Though she was confused over how Leon found such a tasteless joke funny, Alice couldn't help but huff a smile.

It was strange. Even after becoming the Champion, Leon continued to refer to her mother as 'Aunt Fuyuka.'

Perhaps it was because even after all these years, he could only see her as the playful and knowledgable mother next door as well as him and Sonya's mentor in everything and anything Pokémon battle-related during their younger years.

The nostalgia made Alice's chest swell, a slight wrenching pain lodging into her heart.

"Where's Hop?" Setting aside the heavy sensation that weighed at her body, Alice glanced around town, searching for her overly-eager childhood friend.

"Oh, he went on ahead," Leon informed as he began leading the way towards the Research Lab. "He said he was pretty sure that you'd be here soon, so he's just gonna meet you at Professor Magnolia's place."

"Running off on his own again..." Alice began to grumble under her breath only to blink a few times in confusion. "Wait, what?" She quickened her pace to walk alongside the older boy. "Professor Magnolia's place? Why?"

"I dunno. Something about wanting to prove himself to me and the Professor," The young man recalled, resting his hands behind his head as he gazed up towards the open skies. "My guess is that he wants her help in talking me into endorsing you two."

"Why prove himself? Knowing you, you'd give us ten if we just asked."

Leon couldn't help but laugh a little at her dry tone. "Now that's an exaggeration," A mischievous grin curled upon his lips. "I've still got an image to keep up, you know? As the stuck-up older brother?"

Alice gave him a deadpanned look. "You know, you're starting to pick up a really bad habit from my mum." She pointed out.

"Really? I don't think it's a bad thing," Leon chuckled a little before turning to face the Research Lab's clean-cut oak doors. "Alright, Allie," He cleared his throat, reaching out a hand to grip the cast iron doorknob. "Are you ready to get your very own Pokédex?"

"Of course, I am," Alice replied, her eyes glimmering at the reminder.

"Then, in we go!"

It's been a while since Alice had been in the Pokémon Research Lab. She, Hop and Leon used to visit every other day when they were little, pestering Sonia to come and join them on their ridiculous adventures around Wedgehurst only for Professor Magnolia to kick all four of them out. Both so she could concentrate on her research, and so her granddaughter could keep an eye on the then infamous 'three resident idiots,' hoping they wouldn't get themselves lost or stuck in even more trouble than they've already caused.

Alice shuddered as a prick of nostalgia tingle throughout her body, the scent of books mixed with the sweet fragrance of plants washing over her senses like an overwhelming tide. She glanced around, noting that despite the overflowing number of books and research papers, the lab was kept in a relatively neat state for what it was worth.

On the second floor of bookshelves, a young woman stood with her back faced towards the two. Her ginger hair was tied up into a fluffy side-ponytail decorated with tiny heart-shaped clips that glistened white in the sunlight peeking through the laboratory's windows. She was dressed in a brown trenchcoat and light blue skinny jeans, humming a soft tune as she balanced a small stack of books in her arms. She was clearly too immersed in her own world to notice that she had visitors, Alice was about to suggest they come back later when...

"Hey, Sonia!" Leon yelled in excitement.

The young woman let out a shriek at the sudden voice, dropping the books to the ground in her state of shock. "Oh, for goodness sake," She muttered under her breath as she bent down to recollect the books. "Leon!" She shouted back. "How many times do I have to tell you not to scare me like that?!"

"Sorry, sorry," The purple-haired man laughed, not sounding very apologetic in the slightest. He paused when he felt a light nudge at his feet. "Well. Hello to you too, Yamper," He greeted, kneeling down to pet the little pup on the head.

Sonia's Yamper wagged its tail, barking joyfully at the affection it received when suddenly froze in surprise. Its nose twitched slightly as it began sniffing the air, picking up a familiar scent. Whirling around to face Alice, the Pokémon's peridot-like eyes widened with glee. "Yamp, Yamp!" It cheered, taking off on its stubby legs towards the blonde who immediately panicked.

"H-Hold on a second," She hurried to set the incubator down on the nearby lab table, just in time for the puppy Pokémon to launch itself into her arms, knocking her to the ground with a light thump.

"Scor?!" Scorbunny gasped, rushing over in an attempt to pry the light brown puppy off his trainer when Alice stopped him.

"It's okay, Scrobunny," She assured, giggling a little when she felt Yamper's sandpaper-like tongue brush up against her cheek. "It's good to see you too," She said, gently ruffling the fur at its neck as Yamper barked in response.

"Yamper!" Sonia hurried down the stairs, horrified at the prospect that her partner may have just tackled an absolute stranger to the ground. "I'm so sorry about that, he's not usually like this-" Her voice trailed off mid-apology, however, as she watched the blonde prop herself up to her elbows. "Huh?"

Alice peered up, noticing a glaze of familiarity flash across the young woman's turquoise eyes.

"Alice...?" She heard her murmur with a hint of hesitation. "Are you... Alice?"

"The one and only," Leon affirmed with a proud grin.

Sonia shot the young man an incredulous look before turning back to Alice, her irises flickering in the bright light of the laboratory for a moment. Alice was about to ask if anything was wrong when Sonia suddenly knelt down and reached her arms forward, enveloping her in a gentle yet warm embrace.

"Welcome back," She whispered, choking up a little as she buried her face in the girl's golden blonde hair.

Alice's eyes rounded for a split second at Sonia's message before crinkling. Squeezing her hand out from between them, she loosely wrapped it around the young woman's back, leaning in and relishing the momentary warmth she brought. "You too," She replied softly.

According to Fuyuka, a year after Alice left Galar to visit her father in Unova, Sonia also took off on her own after losing to Leon in the semi-finals of the Champion Cup. She settled in the faraway Sinnoh region, frolicking around for a good three years before being called back by her grandmother to assist her in researching Pokémon and Galar's specialty - the Dynamax Phenomenon.

If Alice were being honest, there were many times over that one year when she and Sonia were both in Galar, she thought of dropping by the Research Lab. Both so she could borrow some of the more premium, professor-approved research guides and get the chance to see her old friend once more.

Sonia was sent to live in Galar with her grandmother at a young age after her parents disappeared without as much as an explanation. Nevertheless, she quickly grew popular among the kids of Postwick and Wedgehurst due to her status as the regional Professor's granddaughter. Perhaps it was only natural for her to gravitate towards Alice, who was in a similar situation, being a gym leader's daughter and all.

Growing up, the ginger had always been the responsible one within their little quartet. She was always the one cleaning up after Alice, Hop and Leon whenever they'd land themselves in some kind of outlandish trouble. A prime example of this would be when Leon's Charmander accidentally burnt down the wooden gates, setting loose all the Wooloos on the farm. Or the time Hop mistakenly took Professor Magnolia's brand new research papers to be used as 'scrap paper' for their arts and crafts. Or even the time all three of them got ridiculously lost in the Slumbering Weald, curtesy of Alice's inability to understand what 'stay in the front of the house' meant.

The point is, Sonia had always been their rock, a mother-like figure they could fall back and rely on for support whenever they were feeling down or when things went awry.

So one could only imagine Alice's surprise when she heard Sonia - the mature and sensible Sonia she had known all her life, would take off just like that.

Either way, it didn't matter anymore. Alice was just glad to have her back.

Slowly peeling away and helping the blonde up, Sonia eyes the girl up and down. "Oh wow, it's really been forever," She gasped. "You've grown a lot."

"You did too," Alice smiled. "I told you teal's a good colour on you," She gestured the woman's tank top that peeked out the centre of her trenchcoat.

Yamper barked in agreement.

Sonia chuckled. "Well, it took me a while to come to terms with that."

"Awe, would you look at that?" Interrupting the touching moment between the two, Leon threw an arm around each of their necks, pulling both of them toward himself in a big group hug. "My two favourite girls, finally back together in the same room!"

"H-Hey!" Sonia's cheeks immediately dusted pink as she smacked Leon's chest. "Let go of me!"

"Since when were we your 'favourite girls?'" Alice deadpanned, not at all bothered by the Champion's affectionate hold.

Ignoring Sonia's protests, Leon shot Alice a weird look as if she had asked the most obvious question ever. "Well, you two are my childhood friends," He pointed out. "Not counting my mum and granny, who else would take the place of my favourite girls?"

"Ah, of course," She averted her gaze towards Sonia, who only blushed harder.

"I said let go of me, you big doof!" Conjuring the last of her energy, the ginger finally managed to shove the oblivious man away from herself with one firm push. "Jeez, I told you not to suddenly hug me like that!" She shouted in exasperation. "You really don't have any form of delicacy, do you? How does the Pokémon League even handle someone like you?!"

Alice blinked, feeling a sense of déjà vu wash over her.

"Alright, alright, I'm sorry 'bout that," Leon laughed a little as he slowly backed away, holding both hands in the air in a surrender position. Though once again, he didn't sound all-too apologetic for his spontaneous actions. "Anyway Sonia, Allie's here to get her very own Pokédex. Think you can hook her up?"

"Yeah, I figured," Heaving a sigh at his nonchalant attitude, Sonia simply gestured the small kitchen near the entrance. "Just go sit down," She instructed before turning back to Alice, "Here, pass me your Rotom Phone."

"I'll come with you," The blonde offered as she fished the device out of her pocket.

"I'll make some tea then," Turning on his heel, Leon marched off with Yamper following close behind. "What tea do you have here?"

"We only have black left, so no complaining," Sonia replied before leading Alice further into the laboratory, quickly connecting her phone to an open and running laptop. "Hop was just here a minute ago, so everything's already set up for the upload." She explained.

Alice hummed. She peered down, exchanging a brief glance with Scorbunny, who quickly climbed onto the desk, hoping to get a closer look as Sonia settled into the dark green office chair and began typing away on her laptop in a swift yet efficient manner.

"Well, hello there," She smiled when she noticed the Rabbit Pokémon, reaching over to gently pat him on the head. "A gift from Leon?" She asked.

Alice nodded wordlessly.

"I saw you carrying an egg too, where'd that come from?"

"My mum gave it to me," Alice shrugged. "She said it's a celebration gift to the beginning of my gym challenges."

Sonia's expression quickly grew curious. "Any ideas on who it might be?"

"No, and she made an awful joke out of it too."

The young woman barely stifled a chuckle. "Definitely sounds like Aunt Fuyuka."

Alice watched as Sonia brushed her finger against Scorbunny's fluffy cheeks, the white bunny giggling slightly in response.

"So, after all these years, you're still crushing on Leon?" She said out of the blue.

"W-What?!" Sonia jerked her arm back, nearly choked on her saliva at Alice's sudden statement. Her cheeks immediately began to redden as she attempted to justify herself in a whisper. "What are you talking about? I don't have a crush on-"

"Everyone knows already," Alice pointed out, barely swallowing back an inaudible laugh at her panicked expression. "Well, everyone except Leon, probably."

Sonia groaned, quickly burying her face in her arms as if to hide away from the world. "That was a long time ago," She murmured after a few moments before peeking up at the blonde. "Things are different now."

'Different, how?' was what Alice was about to ask when the sound of the footsteps approaching kept her mouth shut. She glanced over her shoulder, spotting Leon approach them with a small tray in hand that balanced a couple of steaming mugs.

"Here ya go," The Champion grinned, setting the silver tray beside Sonya's laptop.

"Ahh! Not next to the computer!" Sonia squirmed, quickly shoving the device and Alice's connected Rotom Phone away from the piping hot drinks. "How many times do I have to tell you that? These laptops contain valuable information, you know?" She grumbled, reaching over for her teal cup.

"Sorry, sorry," Leon waved with a carefree laugh, routinely picking up the cup with purple and orange slashing lines. "I'll be more careful next time. Promise."

"You say that every single time."

Leaving the two to their bickering, Alice stared down at the serving tray with a curious expression.

"Leon," She hummed, grabbing her light blue cup by the handle. "You made one too many."

Sure enough, there was still one cup left - a messy navy and white, two-toned cup.

"Oops," Leon's eyes widened slightly as he reached up to scratch the back of his head. "Old habits die hard, I guess."

As Sonia went on to chastise Leon, grumbling about how now they had 'an extra cup to finish' and how it was 'a waste of tea,' Alice's eyes dulled down slightly.

These cups certainly brought back memories. Altogether, they were a birthday gift from her father for her seventh birthday. She had told him over their weekly video calls about how she, Hop and Leon never had any cups when they visited the Professor's Research Lab. She explained that the adults worried that even if they bought the kids their properly designated porcelain cups, they'd just end up breaking them like practically everything else the troublemakers came into contact with.

Brycen had a solution for this. He sent over four, do-it-yourself kits, even including one for Sonia so she wouldn't feel left out. His idea was that if the children were to design and decorate their own cups, they would likely be a tad more careful with them, given their personal and sentimental value. Alice had no idea if her father's words had any merit, but so far, none of the cups had been broken, save for a few chips here or there on the younger two's.

They had a field-day decorating these cups. Sonia had decided to go for a more elegant design by dip-dyeing her cup into a marbled-pattern after painting it teal. In contrast, Alice simply painted white clouds all over hers to resemble a clear day sky. Leon busted out the tape and managed to create a sleek slashing design with the purple, orange and black paints. Hop, on the other hand, practically slathered on dark blue paint over the white porcelain, creating a surprisingly modern design on his.

Alice's lips tugged upwards at the memory. Bringing her cup to her mouth, she tipped it back only to let out a small yelp in surprise, completely forgetting how hot the drink was as it immediately scalded her tongue.

"Scor!" Scorbunny immediately began to panic as Sonia nearly jumped out of her seat.

"Careful there," Leon warned, holding a hand up her back to act as a barrier as she unintentionally stumbled backwards. "You good?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," She gagged, placing her cup back on the tray.

Sonia was taken aback as she watched as the blonde pursed her lips, continuously puffed out short bursts of air in an attempt to soothe the burn on her tongue. But her surprised expression quickly melted into a wry smile as a small sense of relief wash over her. She opened her mouth, about to say something when a soft ding caught her attention.

"Oh, it's done," Setting down her mug, she turned towards her laptop and removed the connection cord to the Rotom Phone. After ensuring the application was installed correctly, she handed it back to Alice. "And here you go, the Complete Galar Region Pokédex," She announced.

"Thank you," Huffing out one last breath, Alice took hold of her phone with both hands. "I guess I should get going then."

"Already?" Leon blinked in surprise.

"Well, I can't keep your brother waiting forever," Alice reminded, her speech still a little slurring from the numbing sensation on her tongue. "If it's my drink you're worried about, you two can have it. Once it cools down, of course."

Making her way over to the lab's entrance, she picked up the incubator she had placed on the larger table before peering over her shoulder, noticing that her little white rabbit hadn't followed her. "Scorbunny, you coming?" She called out.

Finally registering that his trainer was about to leave, Scorbunny's ears perked up. "Scor!" Jumping down from Sonia's desk, he hurried around the corner to catch up with her, nearly tripping over his feet in the process.

"Watch your step," She reminded before glancing up towards Leon and Sonia.

"I'll catch up soon," Leon said, raising his mug towards her with a wide grin. "I just gotta talk to Sonia about a few more things."

"Yes, yes. You want information on some never-before-seen, superstrong Pokémon," Sonia rolled her eyes before meeting Alice's gaze. "I'll swing by gran's after I finish up with some papers," She told her. "So I'll see you tonight."

It was barely noticeable, but there was a small look of relief on Alice's face as she nodded in understanding. Then after saying goodbye to Sonia's Yamper, she and Scorbunny left the Pokémon Research Lab.

As the weather-worn door clicked shut, Sonia's face fell into a neutral expression.

"You know. I almost didn't recognize her." She admitted, keeping her aquamarine-like eyes fixed to the entrance to the laboratory.

Leon shot her an estranged glance. "How?"

Sonia shrugged. "She's just so different."

Raising an eyebrow, the Champion's golden eyes flickered upwards as he attempted to recall what the blonde looked like as a child. "Really?" He hummed. "I don't see anything different."

Sonia shook her head. "Of course, you wouldn't," She grumbled, barely able to contain the bitterness that threatened to seep through her tone. Instead, she diverted her attention down towards the two steaming mugs that remained on the silver tray, noticing the handle of the sky blue cup was turned away from the navy one.

**_***_ **

_~Five Years Ago~_

The lustrous black feathers of a Corviknight fluttered through the gentle breeze as it carefully lowered the taxi coach to the ground. Hopping down from the driver saddle, a man wearing goggles and an ushanka greeted Fuyuka with a warm smile before beginning to load her daughter's luggage into the baggage boot. Alice stood before them, wearing a smile as bright as the glowing sunset behind her.

It was the day of the blonde's departure, where she would head to Unova to spend the next three years with her father. Fuyuka had long been planning this trip, feeling that it would be best for her daughter to spend some quality, in-person time with Brycen. And due to some disastrous events that occurred in Unova that greatly shifted the people's relationship and outlook of their own Pokémon, Brycen chose to retire as a gym leader. While he could've easily dropped everything and move to Galar with his wife and daughter, he still felt that it was his duty as a former gym leader to bring ease to the restless Unovians - which was why he instead chose to return to his acting career at the Pokéstar Studios near Virbank City, hoping to inspire people by showing off the bonds he shared with his Pokémon.

However, this also freed up a significant amount of time in his previous jam-packed schedule. Time - he was more than happy to fill with some father-daughter bonding, seeing as video chats and letter exchanges could only do so much.

"Well, I'm off," Alice announced cheerfully, her blue eyes scanning her friends' silhouettes and their companion Pokémon.

"Be safe," Sonia said as she gingerly brushed a strand of hair out of the blonde's face. "Listen to your dad, eat lots of food, and try not to wander off, okay?"

"Lighten up," Leon nudged her in the arm. "Look, even Aunt Fuyuka isn't that worried, so why are you? And besides, this is Allie we're talking about. I'd be surprised if she didn't end up wandering off somewhere," He then glanced down at her with a wide grin. "Staying safe is important, but also remember to have lots of fun, m'kay?"

"Of course," Alice nodded, reaching up to high-five, the older boy.

"Oh, and don't forget to watch us on TV!" He added. "Just you wait! I'm gonna tear up this season's gym challenges and become the Greatest Champion Galar has ever seen!" He declared, his Charmander roaring in agreement.

"No way! I'm the one that's gonna be the next Champion!" Sonia interjected. "You wouldn't even be able to find your way to Wyndon."

"I'll be fine, I've got Charmander," Leon waved with a carefree laugh. "Besides, I'm sure you and Yamper will come to my rescue if I needed it."

"Just for saying that, I'm not gonna even bother," Folding her arms over her chest, Sonia turned her head away with a huff. Despite her attitude, Yamper still gave a cheerful barked by Leon's feet, as if telling him that even if Sonia wasn't willing, he'd still try to help out to the best of his extent.

"Awee, thanks, little buddy," The boy laughed.

"Yamper! You're supposed to be on my side here!"

"Yam! Yam!"

Watching as the two teenagers performed their usual 'odd couple's routine' as Fuyuka once so candidly put it, Alice couldn't help but laugh along. "Lee, Sonia!" She called out to the two, effectively drawing their attention back to herself.

"One of you two better become the Champion, alright?" She pronounced, a proud simper tugging at her lips as she pointed at the two of them. "Become Champion and defend that title until I get back. Because when I turn sixteen, I'm gonna take on the gym challenges and steal that title from you fair and square!"

Amused by her bold declaration and the fire in her eyes, Leon hummed. "You got it!" He concurred, grabbing onto her outstretched hand and holding it in a firm grip as if forming some kind of pact with the young girl. "But there's no way you'll steal my title from me that easily. I'm aiming to become the Unbeatable Champion!"

"Careful, Leon. Get too cocky, and you'll end up falling short," Sonia teased.

"I'm not cocky! I even have a catchphrase all planned out!"

"That's exactly what being cocky is!"

As Alice let out another series of laughter, she couldn't help but notice Hop's uncanny silence as he stood off to the side. Wooloo softly nudged at his feet, making a futile attempt to urge him to join his friends and brother.

"Hop?" She addressed him, watching as her childhood friend tensed up in suit, tears threatening to fall from his eyes. "Awee, don't cry," She chuckled, leaning forward to pat him on the head. "I'll only be gone for three years, you know?"

"Three years is a long time," He reasoned.

"Come on, Hopscotch. Don't be ridiculous," Leon slapped his brother on the back with a hearty laugh. "She promised to write you letters, didn't she?"

"Still…" The boy clutched onto the hem of his shorts. "What if you forget me? What if we stop being friends? What if-?"

"Hop."

At her stern tone, the young boy couldn't help but peek up at his best friend only to avert his gaze when he spotted an acute frown weighing at her lips.

"Look at me," She demanded.

Hop kept his eyes glued to the ground.

Not knowing what else to do, Alice reached out to squish her friend's cheeks in her palms, forcing him to look up at her as she studied the watery glaze in his golden pupils.

"I promise I'll never forget about you," She said, her words loud and clear as they weaved into the soft winds that began to pick up throughout their rural hometown. "And I promise we'll be best friends forever."

Hop seemed skeptical. "Really?"

"Of course," Alice nodded as she loosened her hands from her friend's cheeks, hiding them behind her back. "And um…" She pressed her lips together, her demeanour suddenly taking a shy turn.

"And?" He tilted his head to the side.

Alice's sapphire-like eyes lingered on him for a brief moment, appearing as if she were contemplating something before looking away. "It's nothing," She cleared her throat, a small dust of pink warming her cheeks. "I'll tell you when I get back."

"What?! That's not fair!" Hop protested. "Tell me now!"

The girl shook her head. "Nope," She sang, backing away from him with a slight bounce to her step. "You'll just have to be patient."

Hop's brows drew close. Puffing out his cheeks, he began to pout. He opened his mouth, about to complain about the time length duration he'd have to wait when Fuyuka clapped her heads together, pulling everyone's attention towards herself and the waiting taxi driver.

"Alright, sweetie," She smiled. "We've gotta get going. If we don't leave now, you're gonna end up missing your flight."

"Right," Alice nodded. Spinning on the ball of her foot, she hurried up to hoist herself into the Corviknight taxi coach with some help from her mother.

"Corviknight, we're off to Wyndon Airport," The driver instructed as he settled into his spot on the back of the Raven Pokémon, who let out a shrill cry in acknowledgment.

Spreading its large, armoured wings, Corviknight began to take flight, stirring up a strong gust of wind that battered the three remaining children on the ground.

Alice moved to stick her head out the window, feeling her nose sore as the distance between her and her friends began to gradually increase.

"Have fun!"

"Stay safe and be good!"

"See you guys in three years!" She waved, doing her best to swallow down the lump in her throat when Hop's voice surprised her from below.

"Allie!" He shouted upwards, voice cracking slightly from the overwhelming emotions of a temporary goodbye. "Promise me one more thing! When we turn sixteen, we'll take on the gym challenges together!"

Alice's eyes rounded.

"I'll get stronger!" He continued, gasping desperately for air as the taxi rose further and further into the rosy skies. "I'll catch up to you three and keep getting stronger! Just you wait!"

Alice gave an exaggerated nod.

"Okay!" She shouted back. "It's a promise!"

**_***_ **

Propping her chin up with one hand, Sonia absently guided the handle of the light blue cup back inwards, so it was now touching with the dark blue cup.

She heaved a sigh.

Sure, their little childhood quartet was back together again; but everything is different from what it was.

_Times have changed._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am literally the definition of inconsistent updates. Jokes aside, I'm really sorry about my prolonged absence. There have been quite a few issues that have occurred recently ranging from health to technology. By that, I mean at one point where this entire chapter got deleted due to some Wattpad glitch, so I have since decided to move my writing onto a separate Google Docs Account, just to protect myself from having that happen ever again. That being said, I'm still really sorry about the inconsistency of this story's updates. I'm hoping that from here on out, this story can be once every two weeks thing on Fridays, but at this point, I've learned my lesson to not making any promises. 
> 
> Taking this chance, I'd like to say a thing or two about its story. Looking Glass, in its essence, while is a Galar Adventure following Alice as the main protagonist. It is more of a coming-of-age drama, surrounding the Postwick Childhood Friends Quartet. I know flashbacks aren't everyone's favourite things, but it is necessary for this story seeing as most of the conflicts between characters have been years in the building. So I'm really sorry if things seem a little slow right now, but these are things and events that still need to be established before we really dive into the gym challenges and everything. Please be patient with me~

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note
> 
> Alright, alright, alright! This is the first chapter of the project I've been teasing for so long. I feel that it will also have faster updates, seeing that it takes a lot less time and effort to write compared to Cinderella. Either way, before we begin on this journey there are a few things I want to confirm and clarify. 
> 
> This is my attempt at a rewrite for the Pokémon Sword and Shield journey, some of the canon characters have been cut out or replaced. I'm sorry if I cut out a few of your favourites (please don't kill me).
> 
> Before we begin, there are also a few things I wanted to clarify. Firstly, I bumped both Alice and Hop's age up to 16. Mostly so that their actions and level of maturity are a little more realistic, also because I felt that the whole premise of the gym challenge is a little... too much for an average 10-year-old. (Seriously, I would not be comfortable allowing my kid to travel around an entire region alone at ten.) Leon and Sonia are 21, for reference. 
> 
> Secondly, Alice's mother, Fuyuka is the fighting-type gym leader of Galar. (Sorry to all the Bea and Allister fans out there, but don't worry! I'll most likely bring them back as gym challengers instead.) I have my reasons for doing this, but hey! Look forward to the mother-daughter gym battles.
> 
> Secondly, Fuyuka's father, Yanagi is, in fact, Pryce of the Johto Region; Yanagi being his official Japanese name. I decided to go with that instead of his official English name because Johto, as we all know, is loosely based on the Kansai region among many others in Japan. Therefore, I thought it would be appropriate. 
> 
> Finally, I'd like to confirm that Alice's father is indeed Brycen of the Unova region.
> 
> While I could have just written the entire story with Gloria (the canon female protagonist), I wanted to give Alice an interesting background as well as a distinct identity. Which is why I figured that I might as well just create an original character altogether. Also, I just really like making Fairy Tale connections in my story, alright? I really do hope you enjoy her though and will continue to support this story through its development!
> 
> With that, have a great day!
> 
> XOXO,
> 
> Astra
> 
> P.S. While I can't confirm weekly updates for this story just yet, I can promise it'll be soon. 


End file.
